Thorns of the Leaf
by Zaara the black
Summary: He is the child born from greatness, she was the child born from Potential that was never developed correctly. What happens when these two Meet?  Naruto X harem, Shino x?
1. The Girl Thorn and The Boy Naruto

Zaara:I was practicably drooling when we thought up this Idea

Killjoy: Man this ones gonna be good.

Zaara: Yes. A good one in deed

Killjoy: And without further ado we begin.

000000000000000000

We do not own Naruto in any way shape or form, although any fan can make it better then it currently is

0000000000000000

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech/Jutsu**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

000

(Academy- 7 years after Kyuubi attack)

The villagers backed away and glared at the two people walking down the street. The first was the most disliked woman in the village. Now however people had to do a double take as they saw the woman, the Snake Mistress Anko Mitarushi. Anko at 26 stood at 5'5, flowing purple hair that fell to the middle of her back since it wasn't in her normal wild ponytail, brown pupil less eyes that if one looked closely enough they could be lost into them, athletic figure that was common for most Kounichi in the village, except Anko had D-cup breasts, one of the reasons she normally wore tight mesh shirts. Currently she wore a black t-shirt that fit her like a second skin and a open gray shirt used for the T&I division, loose blue jean pants, shinobi sandals and her headband used as a belt.

Next to her was a 7 year old look-a-like, with green pupil less eyes, light purple hair that was cut to the nape of her neck with two long bangs hanging down to her chin in the center of her face (1), she wore a long sleeve dark green shirt, black shorts, wraps on her left wrist, and her sandals.

They approached the academy at a slow pace. Once inside they made their way to the room that the Hokage had assigned to Thorn. Room 203. before they entered the room Anko stopped her daughter.

"Yes Kaa-san?" asked Thorn knowing that her mother was about to go into "adult mode" as she liked to call it.

"Thorn I want you to have fun and make friends," said Anko looking at her child's green eyes.

"But Kaa-san what if they don't like me!" asked Thorn looking down at the floor slightly.

Anko smiled. "If they pick on you or anything tell me or your uncle Ibiki and we'll take care of it K?" asked Anko.

Thorn nodded and took a deep breath before entering the room.

Once inside she grew scared insistently as every head in the room turned to her. She looked at the teacher who gave her a smile. The teacher looked like a kind man with tanned skin, as well as a large scar across the bridge of his nose. The other man in the room was a man with silver hair and pale skin.

"Hello there. You must be Thorn?" said the man with the scar on his face.

"Hai," said Thorn blushing slightly as all the boys looked at her.

"Well I'm Iruka Thorn-chan I'll be your Sensei from today until you become a genin," said Iruka

"And my name is Mizuki, but others call me Mizuki-sensei," said the silver haired man.

Thorn nodded as Iruka looked around the room for an empty seat. The only one he saw was in the upper left hand corner next to a blonde haired boy.

"Naruto Please raise your hand," said Iruka with a slight frown

A blonde raised his hand making Thorn look at him and blush heavily. The blonde to her was quite cute. He was an inch or so shorter then herself, he had sun kissed blonde hair that looked like it was in a breeze, sapphire blue eyes the shined like the sun, three whisker-like marks on each cheek that kind of reminded her of a fox. He wore a white t-shirt with a flame on it, blue shorts that went a little past his knees, shinobi sandals, and a silver necklace that had a pendent on it.

Thorn walked up and took a seat next to Naruto. She looked at him as he stuck out his hand. "Hi. I'm Naruto," said the blond haired boy

Thorn nodded and took his hand, only to blush. "_His hand is so warm," thought Thor_n.

"M-my name is Thorn," said Thorn.

They turned to the front as Iruka began his lecture on the founding of the village.

(Lunch time)

Thorn sat in the room rubbing her shoulders in boredom. She found that Iruka-sensei was a kind man, but he was to damn boring for her tastes.

"Board huh?" asked Naruto as he looked at her.

Thorn nodded, having quickly gotten over her blushing problem. "Yeah. Iruka-sensei is nice and all, but that was BORING with all capital letters," said Thorn

Naruto cracked a smile. "You know something your funny Thorn-chan," said Naruto.

Thorn blushed a deep red. "Thank you Naruto-kun," said Thorn.

Naruto and Thorn continued to talk thought out lunch about little things and their dreams. When it came to the subject of family it was strictly taboo as they both quickly figured. Near the end of lunch two girls one with pink hair and a large forehead and a girl with platinum blond hair came in following a boy who appeared to have the worlds largest stick shoved up his ass, as her mother would say.

"The the guy the the pole crammed up his ass?" asked Thorn.

Naruto frowned. "That;s Sasuke Uchiha and his two biggest fan-girls. Sakura Haruno and Ino yamanaka. Both bring shame to Kunoichi," said Naruto.

Thorn looked at him with a tade bit of a smirk. "Sounds like your jealous," said Thorn.

Naruto shuck his head. "No not jealous, just that the guy can have anything he wants, do anything he wants. He is the piratical son of Konoha right now. If he said bow the council and elders would stumble over each other to kiss his ass," said Naruto.

Thorn had to do a double take. "Wow that's deep naruto-kun," said Thorn.

Naruto frowned. "No it's not. It's just the way of the world," said Naruto.

Thorn was about to ask what Naruto meant when Iruka and Mizuki returned to the room.

(half an hour later, Training field one)

Mizuki had brought the students out for physical conditioning. Which in Thorn's eyes was a complete joke. It was 20 push-ups, 40 sit-ups, and then 10 laps around the track. It hardly phased her or Naruto. The only others that didn't seem phased where the Uchiha, The Hyuga girl who was glaring at her for some strange reason, the Inuzuka, as well a no clan girl named Ami.

Mizuki smiled at the kids. "Alright take 10 and return here for the first of the three kata that you shall learn here," said Mizuki.

Naruto sighed and sat down under a tree. "What the hell kind of excursive was that? My morning workout is tougher," said Naruto.

"Tell me about it. Kaa-san would have a cow if she saw how bad the training here is," said Thorn taking a seat next to Naruto.

"and we still have 6 years of this to go," said Thorn with a sigh.

Naruto got a grin that made Thorn excited. "I know what we could do," said Naruto.

Thorn raised a brow in interest. "What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Thorn.

Naruto scuttled over to Thorn and whispered into her ear. Thorn's eyes widened before she gave a grin that would make her mother proud.

(half an hour later)

The students returned to the Class with Naruto and Thorn in the front. As they walked they both reached into their thigh holsters and pulled out a few ninja tacks. As they entered the room they dropped them, unfortunately the persons behind them were Sakura and Ino who both jumped in pain.

"Mizuki-sensei! They threw down ninja tacks!" wined Sakura.

Mizuki walked over to them and stared down at them. "You two are in trouble," said Mizuki.

(several hours later-after school)

"Mizuki-teme is a pain in the ass. Giving up 4 hours of detention!" yelled Thorn

Naruto and Thorn walked down the road. Both with sore bodies from the amount of push-ups crunches, and squat thrusts. Both had grins on their face. The tacks had only been the start of their prankster spree. After that Sasuke got Chili power in his eyes, Iruka found himself covered in paint, while Mizuki had wound up with explosive Direa, of course that was the reason for the physical punishment instead of just writing lines.

"It was worth it though," said Naruto.

Thorn nodded at that. As they came to the junction in the road where they would leave off and head to their homes.

Thorn stretched her arms over her head. "All in all I had a good time. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun," said Thorn.

"Okay Thorn," started Naruto only for Thorn to kiss him on the cheek.

Thorn pulled back with a candy red blush that matched the one on naruto's face. She placed her hands behind her back.

"See ya Naruto-kun," said Thorn taking off.

Naruto held his cheek as a few of the women giggled and the men smirked. Most people didn't like Naruto, around 80 percent of the village, but this was probably the only part of Konoha that actually liked and respected the young boy. They already saw the makings of a future powerhouse couple, but the kids didn't see it just yet.

"I just got kissed by a girl," said a stunned Naruto.

(with Thorn)

Thorn skipped down the road although unknowingly. She had just kissed a boy, although her mother would probably tease her about it mercilessly. She came up to the door to her apartment that she shared with her mother.

Thorn took her key and opened the door. "Kaa-san I'm home," said Thorn as she heard sizzling in the kitchen. Thorn looked around the small apartment. It wasn't very large it had two bedrooms a bathroom, and a living room that was connected to the kitchen.

The living room was finished with a long black leather cough that had seen some use, a smaller couch close to the window, a 50 inch flat screen, and deep blue carpeting.

Anko peeked at her child and gave her a loving smile. "Welcome home Thorn-chan. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," said Anko.

Thorn nodded and picked out a Princess Fuin Movie to watch while they ate. Anko came into the living room 15 minutes later with a plate that had 6 pork chops on it. Thorn smiled as her mother made her favorite.

"I'll get the Mashed potatoes ," said Thorn.

Thorn ran over and grabbed the plate and sat next to her mother on the couch.

"How was the academy?" asked Anko.

Thorn blushed thinking about Naruto. "Fine Kaa-san," said Thorn.

Anko grinned. "Un-uh. You don't get to blush and say Fine. Details," said Anko.

Thorn blush. "well I met a boy today," said Thorn.

Anko groaned. "_Please Kami-sama don't let it be that prick Uchiha," thought Anko._

"His name is Naruto," said Thorn blushing again as she said his name.

Anko let out a sigh of relief. _"Than you kami," thought Anko._

"He's funny, Kind, cunning, and has the cutest little whisker marks!" squealed Thorn.

Anko frowned slightly as her daughter squealed. "I thought I taught you better then to act like some fan-girl?" said Anko.

Thorn grow a bit of pink to her cheeks. "Sorry Kaa-san," said Thorn

Anko sat back as Thorn went into even More details. "_Whisker marks huh? Sounds like the Uzumaki brat," thought Anko._

Anko didn't have a problem with the brat. In fact she saw a bit of herself in him. They were both treated like they had something wrong with them at a young age. Her because of Orochimaru him because of the Kyubi, they both did business in the western part of town were people were a bit more fair and open minded, and the fact that they hung around the Hokage at times.

Anko smiled. "Well sounds like you had a good time," said Anko

(2 years later)

two kids jumped though the trees as a loud metal klink could be heard. Both people jumped away and landed on a tree. A girl turned to her opponent and held up her kunai. Thorn stood a little over 4'7 at the age of 9. her hair remained the same, except her bangs were now blonde. She wore a black top that showed off her belly button, black pants that went down to the middle of her calves, and shinobi sandals. She was currently dirty and bruised from her fight

Thorn grinned at her opponent. "come on. Do I have to give you a reason to try harder Naruto-kun?" asked Thorn.

Naruto grinned at her from his tree sitting cross legged. Naruto stood an inch or so shorter then Thorn, his hair had grown out slightly to around his shoulders, the same foxy grin on his face, wearing a black muscle shirt, blue jacket with black shoulder and sleeves with the kanji for Fox on the right sleeve, white pants, and a combat belt with 4 pouches on it. In his hand was a kunai knife.

"Please Thorn-chan your getting slow. Do we have to play first blood again?" asked Naruto.

Thorn smirked. "Only one way to find out!" yelled Thorn jumping at Naruto.

Thorn throw a kick. Naruto slammed his kunai into the breach slashing clean though. As he free fell. He reached into his left pouch and pulled out shuriken and throw them. They flow at thorn who counted off the trees to avoid them. She pushed off after avoiding the last one and fell at Naruto. Naruto grabbed her hand and punched her hard in the cheek. Thorn took the blow, and returned it via a kick to naruto's kidney.

Naruto growled in pain, as they approached the ground. They broke away and landed. Thorn took this change to slip behind Naruto and cut his cheek, drawing blood.

"I win Naruto-koi," said Thorn licking his cheek.

Naruto groaned. "Damn. What's the score now. 100 to 87?" asked Naruto.

Thorn grinned and put her blade up. "100 to 88 in my favor," said Thorn giving him a V- for victory.

"What do you want oh Mistress of Mistresses," said Naruto sarcasticly.

Thorn grabbed naruto's arm. "Let's go see Ayame-chan," said Thorn.

Naruto nodded. "Let's just hope Ayame isn't to pissed about us not seeing her for a while," said Naruto.

(With the Hokage)

Sarutobi sighed in dramatic fashion. He had been bombarded by the civilian council about seeing the Uchiha get advanced classes with figures like kakashi the best of the ninjutsu users, Might Guy the Taijutsu Master of the village as well as various other masters in certain crafts. Hiruzen stood up and began to walk to the Council meeting that would take place in the next few minutes. Something he'd rather not do, but Budgets had to be balanced and other matters like the war that was happening on the Western Content.

(In the Council Chambers)

The Council chamber was a rounded room that had seats for several council members, mostly the civilians who after the death of the fourth had somehow seized power using their connection to 2 of the 4 fire loads. The hands and eyes of the Diymo.

The Council was divided into 4 parts. The Clan heads. The Inuzuka, the Hyuga, The Nara, The Yamanaka, the Akimichi, The Aburame, and the Empty seats of the Senju, The Namikaze, and the Uchiha. They made the Majority of the Ninja Corps. Providing about 43 percent of the Core combinded.

Next came the Ninja Council. The masters of the Ninja forces who reported only to the Hokage. The Commander of the ANBU Neko, The head of the T&I Divison of ANBU Ibiki, and the ninja who is closest to being named the Hokage after Sarutobi, Aizawa Hitokima.

The Next section of the Council was the elders. Sarutobi's old teammates. Horuma and Koharu

The last part was the Civilian Council made up of nearly 15 people all lead by Danzo and his puppet Sakuya Haruno.

Sarutobi took his seat and removed his hat. "Let this meeting of the Konoha Council come to order," said Sarutobi.

The meeting took nearly 45 minutes with reports of important missions request from the Dyaimo ans various other things. I wasn't until near the end that things took an interesting turn.

Sakuya stood up. "Hokage-sama why has our request for better training for Uchiha-san not been granted?" asked Sakuya.

Hiruzen sighed. "We shall not go over this again Haruno-san. He may be pampered by the Civilian Council;, be we Ninja shall not coddle him like a child who needs feeding," said Hiruzen.

Aizuwa stood. "Hokage-sama he is the last uchiha and is most likely to become the founder of the new Uchiha clan should he take a minimom of 6 wives, but how can we make better connections and demonstrate our power without the Uchiha?" asked Aizuwa.

Shikaku lazily stood as well. "Why are we wasting so many resources on that punk? We have many promising Ninja. Thorn Mitarushi and Naruto Uzumaki are two of those Ninja," said Shikaku.

Sakuya glared at Him. "Why waste time on the Uzumaki 'brat' and the bitch's whore child!" yelled Sakuya only for a kunai to cut a lock of her shining hair.

Every eye turned to Ibiki. "Shut your tongue about my godchild or next time you lose your head," said Ibiki in his most intimidating voice that made everyone shiver. Their was a Reason he was called the Devil's Mind'

Hiruzen packed his pipe and took a quick poof of it. "As for Naruto He is the Last son of the Whirlpool nation and is in the direct line of the throne," said Hiruzen.

Everyone turned to him in shock. The whirlpool Nation was known as the strongest of the strong. It had taken the combined efforts of Iwa, Mizu, and Kumo to even Damage the royal Army of Whirlpool. That brought everyone to the reason why they where so strong. Whirlpool didn't focus on ninja, but Samurai and Sealing abilities. Sure Ninja training was available, but it had only belonged to the three royal clans of Whirlpool.

The Uzumaki, The Yuki, and the lost clan of Crystals.

"If you knew that he was of royal Linage why didn't you speak on it eairlar?" asked Danzo knowing that Naruto now had more value then just the beast sealed inside of him.

Hiruzen gave a chuckle. "It slipped my mind. Besides it was not my place to hide nor to tell any of you. I was asked by naruto's mother to hide it from the council," said Hiruzen.

Sakuya's eyes widened. "His mother! You mean..." said Sakuya,

Hiruzen nodded. "Kushina Uzumaki The last seal master of the Uzumaki before her death," said Hiruzen.

The Council exploded into chaos of words after that. Only settled after Hiruzen flared his chakra. The first to recover was Haishi.

"Hokage-sama it would be prudent to have the boy trained in kenjutsu as well as sealing. His skills along with that of the Mitarushi girl as well as the Uchiha," said Haishi.

"Great and if you found out he was Minato's son everyone would crap themselves," said Sarutobi quietly, unknown to him Ibiki, Shikaku, and Inochi heard him.

Inochi stood. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S MINATO's SON!" yelled Inochi.

This drew everyone's attention as Sarotobi glared at Inochi. "_Dammit. They weren't suppose to know until Naruto was at least Chunin,_" thought Sarutobi as he reached into his his robe and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What is that Hokage-sama?" asked Tsume looking at the paper.

"This Tsume-san is naruto's birth certificate. I keep it with me at all times because this information is to valuable to be left in just anyone's hands," said Minato as he passed it around.

When it made it back to the Hokage Homaru looked at him. "This is unreal! The child of the fourth Hokage has the blood of the Uzumaki as well as the 9-tails sealed inside of him. He will be the most powerful Shinobi in the village within a few years," said Homura eyes wide at the prospect.

"We need to start training him immediately!" said Danzo hoping to take the boy under his wing and turn him into a powerful warrior loyal only to the village.

Haishi looked at him. "Do not be a fool Danzo! We need to set him up within a clan for a base for now. Say my own clan," said Haishi.

Sakuya glared at Haishi. "Screw that Hyuga! We need to enact the CRA for him! I have fertile members of my clan ready to bear children for the good of the village. I'll even bare children if that's what it takes!" said Sakuya.

Hiruzen just looked at her. "No. Naruto shall not be subject to that unless they request it. For now we shall let it drop it," said Hiruzen with a final glare at all.

(With Haishi)

Haishi walked into the Dojo with a look on his face that scared main and branch members alike. Haishi was always a strategist. He saw the big picture and that was that. Everything else was just a means to an end and power was that end (2).

He saw that his eldest daughter was practicing against a branch member with a fire that he had never seen. Hinata at 9 was already being called the future queen of the village. She had grown her hair our in the traditional Hyuga style with her bangs hanging to the sides framing her face. She wore a long skirt, black v-neck shirt, and a-cup breasts. Haishi had a small smirk on his face at that. Hyuga women developed early and large. It was one of the reasons they were the most desired women in the village, even more so then the easy Haruno women.

"Hinata stop your training for a second I need to speak with you," said Haishi.

Hinata nodded and bowed. "Hai Tou-sama," said Hinata walking up to her father.

"What do you know of uzumaki Naruto?" asked haishi

(With Sakuya)

Sakuya walked into her clan compound with an air of confidence. As she walked though she saw many members of the clan, working with the men that had potential and who's children could give the clan all the power in the future. She herself had been assigned by her mother to seduce Minato, but when she failed outright to that little slut Kushina she had been punished by having to handle 10 men at once.

An outrage that was corrected once she became clan head and had her mother sold to a slave ring. Haruno's aged like Ninja. They could keep their sexy bodies well into their 60's..

She passed by a Ninja who had just made the promotion to Jounin. A john she would have regularly taken, but had other matters to attend to.

She found every Haruno who wasn't busy and took them to the clan hall.

"Listen I have big news. Minato Namikaze Son is alive and well. He is uzumaki Naruto," said Sakuya getting right to the grit of things

The women started to talk among themselves.

"Alive?

"The Kyubi kid?"

"In a few years he'd be a real catch,"

Sakuya raised her hand. "Okay Listen we won't be the only clan looking to have him. I'm assigning Jade to handle this," said Sakuya.

"Why Mistress Haruno! I'm just as good as Jade!" yelled a girl who appeaerd to be in her eaily teens.

Sakuya glared at her. "Because Notari you aren't as perfect as she is. I want her to do, besides she knows ninjutsu that can make any man putty in her hands," said Sakuya.

A girl stepped up and made every haruno blush at her because she was the most beautiful. Jade Haruno at 14 stood at 5'3", slender legs that went on for miles, pale skin that glowed even in the darkness, a slightly thick build with C-cup breasts, long jade green hair that was pulled into a single braid, red eyes that looked like rubies, wearing a purple Kimono that was slightly open showing a large amount of cleavage and was slightly hanging off her shoulders and stopped at mid thigh, a white obi sash, long white stockings and high heeled ninja sandals. On her right shoulder was a konoha headband.

Jade was much different from the other Haruno's she obeyed orders, but never had a spark in her eyes. Sakuya had even allowed men to have their way with her, but she never screamed, never cried, never even moaned in apparition for what the men did. Even though she had many men wanting her, even when she had been used for nearly 2 years, she had never had any reaction.

"Jade you are to seduce and if possible get pregnant with Naruto Uzumaki's child. Form now on every other man is nothing to you," said Sakuya.

Jade bowed love on her knees. "As you command Mistress," said Jade in a dead tone.

Sakura who was at the back of the room shivered at her cousins dead tone. To Sakura Jade was always a freaky little bitch.

(a week later)

Thorn smiled at Naruto as he handed her a cup of raman at their usual lunch spot. He had given her the lime shrimp while he ate beef.

"So what have you learned from your mom now?" asked Naruto taking a slurp of his noodles.

"She's teaching me the Shadow Snake Taijutsu Style," said Thorn.

Naruto looked at her. "Really? I thought you needed the Snake contract to learn that," said Naruto.

Thorn shuck her head in amusement at her friend. "No Naruto-kun you need the contract to do some of the jutsu," said Thorn taking a bite of her noodles. "Although I did learn one Jutsu that doesn't require the contract," said Thorn.

Naruto raised a brow. "Oh yeah and what Jutsu would that be?" asked Naruto.

Thorn stood and smiled before holding out her hand. "Venom fist !" said Thorn. Her hand turned purple and she held it out as a knife motion.

Naruto smiled. "Nice. I bet it's as deadly as it looks," said Naruto.

Thorn nodded and let the Jutsu drop. As they resumed their meal Hinata hyuga came over with the blush that was quickly becoming a attachment to her face. Thorn looked at Hinata with a wary look. Thorn knew of Hinata's crush on Naruto, Who didn't?

"Hello there Hinata-chan," said naruto.

Hinata blushed deepened. "Hello Naruto-kun. I was wondering if I could eat lunch with you today?" asked Hinata.

Naruto didn't really think about it. "Sure the more the merrier," said Naruto.

Hinata sat down with her legs folded under her as she pulled out her bento and removed the cover. In it was rice, shrimp, chicken, and a few other things.

"Wow Hinata that smells great," said Naruto.

Hinata smiled. "Would you like to try some Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

Naruto nodded as Hinata feed him some shrimp.

Thorn growled in the back f her throat. "W_ho does this little bitch think she is coming onto MY Naruto like a cheap slut dressed like a fucking princess!" yelled Thorn in her head breaking her chopsticks. _

Naruto stopped eating and looked at Thorns hand. "Thron-chan your bleeding," said Naruto with worry.

Thorn looked at her hand and saw that the broken ends of her sticks had one of her fingers. Naruto took her finger and sucked the blood. Thorn blushed while Hinata grew a pissed off look on her face.

"_I can't believe this bitch Tou-sama is not going to be happy about this," thought a fuming Hinata._

"_Hah take that you Hyuga tramp!" thought a blushing, yet smiling Thorn._

Naruto spat out the blood before taking out some medical gaze and ointment before helping Thorn. "There that should be good enough for now," said Naruto

Thorn nodded. "Thank you Naruto-kun," said Thorn.

Naruto stood up and starched. "Hey Thorn-chan I'll see you later I have to go take care of something real fast," said Naruto.

Thorn nodded as Naruto walked away. As he did so she turned to Hinata with a glared. "I don't know what your trying to do, but stay away from him Hyuga," growled Thorn.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" asked Hinata getting into a a lowered version of the gentle fist.

"Don't test Me Hyuga!" said Thorn getting into the snake stance.

Before either of them could come to blows The bell for the end of lunch rang. Both backed away and went their own ways.

(With jade)

Jade stood on the street wearing a pair of hip hugger jeans that were lower then normal with a black belt, a gray leotard with no sleeves and shoulders, and a black jacket. Despite her orders to seduce Uzumaki she wanted to study the boy. Just after the academy let out She noticed him walk out with a girl who looked like Anko. Jade had to compose herself as Anko had helped her out numerous times when she was to take someone as ordered by the clan. As Naruto and Thorn separated she trailed Naruto a bit further until they came to the Great Leaf library.

"What would uzumaki-san be doing here? His records show that he isn't very bright," said Jade as she walked in.

She went to the back where the recipient said Naruto would mostly be. She walked to the back and saw that Naruto was reading a scroll. She wanted to know more so she quickly did a henge to look slightly older and have sliver hair and blue eyes. She walked over and pulled out a few scrolls before setting at the table with Naruto. She opened a scroll and saw that it was a fire jutsu. She looked over at Naruto and caught a glimpse of what he was working on.

"Sealing for beginners?" asked Jade slightly surprised that he was working on something most Chunin didn't learn.

Naruto looked at her with a smile. Jade looked at Naruto. Something that touched her in a way that was strange to her. Almost like he was touching a piece of her that had been buried by her damned clan.

"Hai Miss," said Naruto.

Jade gave Naruto a small smile. "Rai'a," said Jade.

"Well Rai'a-san I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I came across section on seals in a school book and it got me thinking. What if a used them for pranks," said Naruto.

Jade looked surprised. "You are quite interesting Uuzumaki-san," said Jade giving her a smile.

(A few weeks later)

Naruto walked though Town with a smile on his face. He had made quite a few friends in the last few weeks. Mostly with Rai'a and Hinata. Rai'a was a genin who was hoping to become a chunin. And Hinata was hoping to become a medic ninja.

He was headed to the weapons shop in his part of town so he could buy a set of scrolls to practice on when he ran into someone. He fell on his but and looked up at who he bumped into. The woman looked a lot like thorn, had large breasts, at least to him, wearing a mesh body suit that stopped at mid thigh, a orange mini skirt, and a tan trench coat.

"Oh crap!" said Naruto.

"Oh Crap is right Gaki! That was my favorite Dango!" yelled Anko.

Naruto gulped. "Please let me make it up to you! How does 20 sound," said naruto.

Anko put away the kunai. And smiled. "Already trying to buy your way into my pants huh Gaki? I guess that's why my kid likes you," said Anko.

Naruto looked at her. "You know Me?" asked Naruto.

Anko snorted. "Of course I know you kid. All Thorn talks about is the 'cute blonde who is her best friend'. Said Anko

"_Although I still can't figure out why she hasn't gone to Fan-girl stage 6 and raped you yet," Thought Anko _

Naruto gulped as Anko smiled. She lead him over to a booth as he ordered the Dango. What happened next was the longest 45 minutes of Naruto's life. Anko gave him Dango while trying to get to know him. She consistently tried keeping him off balance, leaning forward to give him a good look at her breasts. He looked away blushing. She had even spilled a little tomato juice on her breasts before licking it up. She was sure he was going to have a nose bleed, but he looked away while other men just passed out.

Anko smiled. "_He's a bit of a prude. I don't have to worry about him trying anything with Thorn anytime soon. And she exaggerate about him. He is a kind kid. I wonder if they'll be a couple in a few years?" thought Anko with a sly grin. _

_000000000000000000_

_Killjoy: Good no?_

_Zaara: Good no, Great, Hell to the Mother loving yeah_

_Killjoy: Hope you guy like we gonna try to just do one fic at a time from now one._

_A/N_

one: think the chick from Titan A.E.

Two: a qute from Zaara's favorite game Mass Effect 2 (which we don't own)

_000_


	2. Days of our youth

Killjoy: Whats up everyone.

Zaara: How was the Expo bro

Killjoy: I had an awesome time at the anime expo ty.

Zaara:Glad to hear you had a good time. Now back to work for us

0000000000

Human speech

_Human thought/ flashback_

**Demon/boss speech/ Jutsu**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

0000000000

(2 years later)

an 11 year old Naruto walked down the street to the Mitarushi residence to pick up Thorn. Naruto stood at 4'11 with a tone figure that didn't belong to a kid, but a man. dressed in a dark blue long sleeve shirt, white pants, shinobi sandals, black fingerless gloves.

He came upon the house and knocked on the door. The door opened a second later and Naruto found himself looking at Anko who had obviously just woke up or was about to go to sleep.

"Hello Anko-san is Thorn ready?" asked Naruto.

Anko looked at Naruto with blurry eyes, before nodding. "She's in the kitchen. And keep it down gaki I had a long night at the office.

Naruto nodded and understood what Anko said. The T&I division didn't keep regular hours. They worked anywhere from 30 minutes to a week straight with an hour long break between 12 hours.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and found thorn sitting at the table working with 5 decks of cards. Naruto took a good look at Thorn. Thorn stood at 5'1" her hair was no longer in the wild ponytail her mother had, but a single ponytail on the left side of her head, she had developer a nice set of b-cup breasts, wearing a tight black shirt, tight purple cargo pants, black shinobi sandals, and a holster belt that had two pouches on her legs that were for cards.

Thorn smiled at Naruto, before she jumped up and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Hey there Naruto-koi," said Thorn.

Naruto blushed and looked away. "Hey there Thorn-chan," said Naruto.

Thorn almost always surprised Naruto by giving him a kiss somewhere on his cheeck, lips, forehead and one time left a hicky on his neck.

Thorn gathered her cards and slipped them into her holsters before she ran over to Anko who had nestled herself on the couch and went back to sleep, and gave her a kiss before the two of them took off.

(In the village)

Naruto and Thorn slowly walked though the village with an air of comfort around them. After nearly 4 years of knowing each other they just had that air.

"So Naruto have you seen Rai'a lately?" asked Thorn with a bit of jealously in her voice.

Naruto shuck his head in the negative. He hadn't seen Rai'a in almost 3 months. He knew she wasn't on a mission as there was no Rai'a on the active roster. He looked on the inactive roster and found a Rai'a Haruno, but she was classified as dead. He would drop the subject as another girl walked up to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun," came the silky voice of Hinata.

"Hello Hinata-chan how are you?" asked Naruto.

Hinata smiled at Naruto. "Wonderful," said Hinata.

As they continued to walk to the academy Hinata and Thorn fought for Naruto's attention. A common thing that was seen everyday in the village. Most people believed that it was a friends things with two girls liking the same thing. It couldn't be further from the truth. Hinata and Thorn had a hugh rivalry that would easily end in blows when Naruto wasn't around to keep the peace.

They arrived at the academy and quickly found themselves at the academy. They quickly went to Iruka's class and found their seats. They were soon joined by the 50 or so other students. After nearly an hour of waiting Iruka arrived in the class with 12 Genin. Naruto looked at One genin and was reminded on Rai'a.

"Hello Class. Today we have an Evaluation exam to see who moves on to the main program," said Iruka.

Everyone whispered to each other before Sakura stood up. "What do you mean 'Main Program'?" asked Sakura.

"The ninja program starts at age 7 up until age 11, but once you reach 11 you are to undergo an exam to see if you've advanced enough to see if you go to the main program where you learn more advanced Jutsu besides the three basics," said iruka.

Of course this was all a bunch of bull as the ruling for this had only come down just this year. To many Genin died on their first C-ranked mission because they didn't have proper training to handle such things.

"Here's how the test works each student will be given a number 1-12 and whatever number you get you are to accompany the person with that number to their training ground. You have to survive a 5 minute battle with them. If you can not you shall be set back or dropped from the program depending on how badly you do," said Iruak as Mizuki passed out the numbers.

Naruto looked at his number. "I got one. What about you Thorn-chan?" asked Naruto.

"I got five. He seems to be leering at a lot of us girls," said Thorn.

Naruto looked at the boy and quickly recognized him as a disgraced Inuzuka by the black fang marks on his cheek.

Naruto looked at him. "An exile," said Naruto as Kiba growled.

"What makes one a digressed Inuzuka Kiba-san?" asked Hinata noticing her friend's growl.

Kiba locked eyes with him. "Several things Hinata. He could have killed his partner, raped another clan member, or digressed us in some way or form," said Kiba hoping he could teach the bastard a lesson. The only reason he wasn't dismissed from him ninja duties was because he never attacked a ninja.

"Hello pack brother," said the older boy.

Kiba growled. "Your not MY BROTHER ANYMORE JACKAL!" yelled Kiba.

"Enough Kiba," said Naruto looking at the older boy, jackal.

Iruka sighed at this. He had been the one to teach Jackal and was coming to regret it because of his record so far. Disobeying orders, raping female clients, and even attacking and raping his own teammate and sensei. The only reason he wasn't incarcerated was because they had refused to testify against him.

"Everyone please leave and Jackal I'm coming with you," said Iruka.

Jackal just gave a bark of a laugh. "Come if you will Iruka-san. You can't interfere in the test until the five minutes are up, and I'm sure I can have a least one little bitch streaming under me," said Jackal as everyone prepared to leave.

Naruto stopped Thorn before she left with jackal along with 6 other frightened people. "Be careful Thorn," said Naruto.

Thorn smiled and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Don't worry Naruto-koi I'm great," said Thorn.

(With Naruto)

Naruto followed behind jade Haruno as did his group. Naruto stared at her as other boys gave her letorous grins. He felt that he knew her from somewhere.

"Excuse me Haruno-san," said Naruto.

Jade turned her head and looked at Naruto. "Please naruto-san it's just Jade," said jade.

"Jade do you know anyone by Rai'a" asked Naruto.

Jade didn't miss a beat. "Yes I did. She was a friend of mine," said Jade

Naruto looked down. "What happened to her?" asked Naruto.

Jade allowed a tear to fall from her eye. "She was raped and killed on a mission a few weeks back," said Jade.

Naruto looked down. "I'm sorry," said Naruto

Jade smiled down at Naruto. "Thank you Naruto-san, but we have arrived at the training ground, Please step back as you are the last to go," said Jade.

Naruto did as told and allowed the other kids to go. It seemed that there was a hugh gap in power between jade and these kids as most didn't last one minute and the one that did last past that was only 30 seconds longer.

Naruto stepped up as Jade got into her stance. "You may begin," said Jade.

Naruto didn't waste a second and pulled out a kunai and charged at jade. Jade snacked naruto's hand to the side and kicked him in his face. Naruto felt blood gush from his nose as he righted himself. He blow blood out of his nose and charged at her again. Jade raised a brow and stopped him again and punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto spat up.

"Naruto are you like these other weaklings?" asked jade as she took out a pocket watch. "You have only lasted for 45 seconds so please at least try,"

Naruto growled. He jumped up and charged at Jade. Jade sighed and throw a punch. Naruto jumped and twisted into a roundhouse. Jade blocked with her arms, before pulling out a shrunken and trying to slash Naruto across the throat.

While most people would have opred for a kunai a shureken was much better as most people wouldn't expect it.

Naruto moved his hand and blocked the shrunken. Not wanting to find himself at a disadvantage Naruto jumped back . Naruto pulled up his left sleeve to the bicsp showing off a tattoo that was a circle and wrapped around a 3x. Naruto cut his thumb and wiped it across the 3. The 3 vanished. Naruto jumped slightly and seemly vanished.

Naruto appeared next to Jade and throw out a punch. Jade blocked with a cross garud.

_Jade gritted her teeth. "Damn he was wearing a Gravity seal! Not only did it restrict his speed, but his strength and chakra as well!" thought Jade. _

Naruto jumped back and punched the ground sending a shock-wave thought it and at Jade. Jade jumped away and ran though hand signs. "**Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!" **yelled Jade.

Naruto's eyes widened as he dropped to the ground and did a rapid spinning kick making a mini tornado. The fireball hit the tornado and sent it right back. Jade jumped into the air dodging it and came down. Naruto slipped behind her and pulled a kunai from Jade's hip pouch and slashed at Jade.

Time," said jade as a sallow cut was on her cheek and blood dripped down.

Naruto pulled away and put his blade up as well as reapplied the gravity seal.

"That was quite impressive. What was the last thing?" asked Jade looking at naruto with a pensive stare.

Naruto grinned. He pulled off his sandal and showed it to her. Aside from the sweaty feet she saw a circle with a triangle in it with two other circles. One had Kanji for swiftness and the other Kanji for wind.

"Those are seals I've been experimenting with although it's not complete though as I haven't gotten the last seal quite right," said Naruto.

Jade looked at Naruto in shock. He was already experimenting on seal and he was only 11years old. Jade smiled.

"Your good Naruto-kun. One day soon you'll be a legend among the Shinobi of this village," said Jade.

Naruto smiled.

(With Thorn)

Thorn had a annoyed expression on her face as that annoying bastard as Jackal kept leering at her in lust. She knew what he planned on doing to everyone young lady in the group if Iruka wasn't there.

Already he had sirously wounded 4 of the boys and molested 2 of the girls and that was well before time was up. Thorn stepped up as Jackal licked his lips.

"I think I'm going to take my time with you," said Jackal as he set the watch.

Thorn didn't even bother to waste time as she used the snake hands. Two snakes shot out of her hand and at Jackal. Jackal grinned and ducked before running on all fours like an animal. He was upon Thorn in seconds and slashed at her with his long nails that were almost as hard as stone and covered in fresh blood from the boys he nearly killed. Thorn's shirt fell away and showed her black sports bra that she normally wore. She twisted her body in a snap kick that nearly broke Jackal's jaw.

Jackal leaped back and licked his bleeding lip before spitting the blood out. "Not bad girl and I see you got some nice tits growing on you," said Jackal.

Thorn glared at him. "I'm getting tired of you," said Thorn pulling out a senbon niddle.

Jackal just looked at her. "Ha! What are you going to do with That?" asked Jackal charging at her.

Jackal swiped his claws at thorn. She bent backwards did a 180 spin and stabbed him in the base of his neck. Paralyzingly him.

Jackal growled as he couldn't move and looked at Thorn. "You bitch! What the fuck did you do to me!" yelled Jackal.

"**Final kiss of the serpent!** A rather buetal move that i'd rather not use on a comrade, but your not a comrade. If that niddle is not removed in a certin way you will die from the most butal brain hemorrhage that will last for 10 minutes," said Thorn turning her back to him.

Iruka just watched in fascination. He wouldn't believe it if he didn't see it. "She has to be the most ruthless member of her year," thought Iruka.

(1 hour later)

Iruka stood outside the door with a bit of a heavy Heart. He had come to know these Children after years of being there teacher and now more then half would be but from the program. He entered the room to find them all waiting eagerly for the results.

He stopped his Gaze on Naruto and Thorn the pranksters and knew they would be crushed had they not made the cut.

"Alright before I post the results of the test I'd like to say how proud I am of each and everyone of you. I almost feel like a father telling his children if they were good enough ot not and I hate that. The results of the evaluation test are posted on the wall outside. Those who passed I expect you here in a week. Those who failed either try again or transfer to the civilian School," said Iruka as he walked away.

No one moved for a second then there was a mad Scramble to the door to see who had passed and who hadn't. As they left Naruto was one of the last four people in the room./ The others, Thorn, Hinata Hyuga, and Sasuke Uchiha the 'last loyal' Uchiha in the village.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with his arms crossed over his mouth and fingers intertwined. "What you not going to see if you passed Dobe?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was a fool. "I passed," said Naruto standing up.

Sasuke looked at him with narrowed eyes. "How do you know you passed when you haven't seen the results?" asked Sasuke.

Thorn stood and walked over to Naruto as they prepared to leave. "Simple Sasuke-san. Faith in our own power," said Thorn as She and Naruto walked past the throng of Students to leave.

Sasuke sat there. A thoughtful expression on his face as he leaned back. "Faith? What could that Mean?" asked Sasuke?

Hinata looked at Sasuke as he tested the word. "_Another one who lets faith dictate his path. Just like Nii-san," thought Hinata. _

(With Naruto and Thorn)

Naruto and Thorn walked towards Iciruka Raman stand. As they walked people looked at them or rather Naruto with expressions of awe and wonder. He was the son of their late leader and Hero Minato Namikaze.

"I can't believe how fickle these people are. All of them are real bastards," said Naruto frowning as Thorn played with a deck of her cards.

Thorn smiled and pulled out the king of hearts. "All because your Daddy is the fourth Hokage," said Thorn smiling.

Naruto frowned and pulled out a knife and did an upward slash that Thorn blocked using her cards as a shield.

"You know better then to call that bastard my father," said Naruto in such a way it came out almost as a growl.

Thorn smiled and pulled her cards back into deck formation. "Sorry," said Thorn.

Ever since It had come to be known that Naruto's father was the fourth Hokage he had grown to somewhat resent him and the village. He also had had a few issues with the Council and Haruno Clan. They had been persuading him to make friends with Sasuke and take on his fathers legacy. And the more they did it the more pissed off they became. It had only been a week ago since there last attempt.

Naruto sighed in frustration. "I know Thorn," said Naruto stopping in the middle of the road.

Thorn wrapped Naruto in a hug from behind. No words where said, but the meaning was clear. Naruto grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

(a week later)

Naruto walked into the Class Followed by Thorn who yawned loudly while covering her mouth. They had trained well into the night and had left the training grounds at almost 11:00 p.m.

She stretched her arms above her head causing some boys to blush as they looked at her. "I'm so tired! Why did we have to train so late?" asked Thorn.

Naruto smiled. "Because you wanted to get your new technique down pat. It's not my fault that you need at least 8 hours of beauty sleep," said Naruto catching a card that was thrown at his face.

Thorn glared at him. "Shut up you," said Thorn

They both looked around finding that only finding a few noteworthy people in the class. Sasuke, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. There were three others that Naruto knew but didn't have much interaction with.

Aoi Uzuki, Sai, and Ami.

Out of the three only Aoi caught Naruto's eyes. Aoi stood at 4'7" shoulder length purple hair with a long bang on the right side with her hair pulled into a ponytail just off the left side, honey brown eyes that had a happy tint to them even if she looked annoyed, a petite frame with tight muscle if you looked at her arms and stomach. Aoi wore a black sports bra with a see through mesh shirt over it with no sleeves, black biker shorts with a purple knee length skirt over it with slits up the middle, black gloves that had the part that contented the fingers missing, and Shinobi sandals that came up to mid calf. Next to her was a one handed katana

Thorn gave her a bit of a glare as they had a rivalry that was on a much deeper level then Sakura and Ino's.

Aoi smiled at Naruto and Thorn. "Morning naruto-kun, Thorn-san," said Aoi

Naruto gave her a gentle smile. "Morning Aoi-chan," said Naruto.

"Hello Sword," said Thorn with a bit of bite.

Aoi simply smiled. "And good morning to you snake," said Aoi.

Naruto shuck his head and took a seat next to Shino. "Morning Shi how you doing?" asked Naruto.

Shino nodded to Naruto. "I'm doing quite alright Naruto-san. I see Thorn-san is up to her usual self with Aoi-san," said Shino.

Naruto put his head in his hand and nodded. "I sometimes wish they'd shut up or duck it out," said Naruto.

Shino just shuck his head. "But that would be so Boring," said Shino.

Naruto shuddered as Shino said this. "I hate when you do that," said Naruto glaring at Shino.

Shino had a habit of acting out at times. It was few and far between, but it was still damn creepy.

Shino gave a small smile. "Sorry naruto-san it just throws my opponents off when I do that. After all Aburame are the "emotionless tools of Konoha," said Shino.

Naruto nodded understanding what his friend was saying. Shino had a desire to break the stereo type that was laybiled with his family. While Shino embraced it he sometimes let it slip that he was a sadistic bastard that even Naruto was wary of.

Just as naruto was about to say something Iruka walked into the room. Thorn took her seat at Naruto's right while pulling out a deck of cards.

"Welcome to your Advanced Level in Shinobi and Kunoichi arts. From here until you are 14 you shall learn what it takes to be Ninja. During the Morning for the next 3 months the girls and boys shall have gender only classes and in the afternoon combat is top priority," said Iruka.

Everyone nodded at this as a woman walked into the room. She lead the girls away while Asuma Sarutobi entered the room.

"Alright boys follow me," said Asuma.

(At the End of the Day)

Naruto stood outside the door waiting on Thorn. As he waited he pulled out his Journal and began writing notes for a long range communication seal when Thorn and Aoi walked out of the doors large blushes on their faces as they looked at Naruto.

Their Teacher had given them an assignment.

_Flashback_

_The girls took a seat around the woman who ran the class. Her name was Unohana. She was a third Generation Medic and oversaw the training of Kunoichi. She had long black hair that was tied in a braid in front of her, soft black eyes, wearing a white robe. (1)  
><em>

_Welcome to your first class on Seduction. I am your Teacher Unohana. Can anyone tell me what Seduction is?" asked Unohana._

_Aoi raised her hand. "Seduction is the art of getting someone to do what you want out of them," said Aoi_

_Unohana smiled. "Very good. Do you know who your targets are?" asked Unohana._

_Sakura raised her hand. "Men," said Sakura._

_Unohana frowned and shuck her head. "Sadly no. You see a kunoichi doesn't have the luggage of who they seduce. While it is normal to target a male it is not unheard of to target another female. I myself specialize in seduction techniques," said Unohana_

_So your a slut," said Sakura._

_Unohana never lost her smile, but her aura darkened. She walked up to Sakrua and pulled her up before taking two fingers and hitting Sakura in her clothes womanhood. Sakura winced in pleasure as only her Sasuke-kun was suppose to touch her like that. _

"_Yes I am a slut, however my job is to turn you into a slut. Don't think that just because the Uchiha might become your husband you won't have to sleep around a little. "That goes for all of you. Kunoichi are refereed to as sluts on a daily basis. _

_The worst thing that can happen to us is not death. It is being turned into a sex slave," said Unohana letting Sakura go and walking to her desk._

"_I myself was a sex slave for a year after a mission went bad. I had to do many things. I had to pleasure men, woman and sometimes they would bring animals into the fay. It was so bad I lost the ability to have kids after I was found pregnant 3 months into my capture. They cut my child out of me! After that I was bought by an Army and was raped FOR A WEEK STRIGHT WITH NO BREAKS!So yes Sakura I am a slut only because I know that I will never have to bare the shame of being a mother who's child found out," said Unohana _

_All the girls looked down learning that that could be their fate one day. "Sorry Unohana-sensei," whispered Sakura._

_Unohana went on with the lesson as if nothing happened. At the end of the lesson Unohana stopped the girls from leaving. _

"_Before you go I have one assignment for you girls. "You are to kiss a boy by the end of the month. If you fail then you are dropped from the program," said Unohana._

_Flashback end_

"w-wll i'll see you in the morning naruto-kun," said Aoi giving Naruto a kiss on the cheeck before leaving.

Naruto blushed and thought Thorn would blow a gasket, but when he didn't hear the explosion that was Thorn he saw her in her own world. He walked up to her and was about to speak when She asked him to walk her home. Seeing no reason to deny his friend what she wanted he did as she asked.

They walked around the village in a strange silence that had never been around them before. Even when angry at each other. The Sun slowly set on them before they came to Thorn's home.

"Thank you for walking me home Naruto-kun," said Thorn looking at her best friend.

Naruto gave her a wide grin. It was nothing Thorn-chan. "your my best friend after all," said Naruto.

Thorn turned Bright red and was about to walk in, but not before spinning on her heel and kissing Naruto Hard on the lips. Naruto froze for a second as Thorn did this. Her eyes were closed and to him it felt... amazing to be kissed. Naruto kissed back.

They broke apart nearly a minute later only for the need of air. Thorn panted with a large blush on her cheeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto," said Thorn walking into the house and closing the door in the face of her best friend and the only boy who could hold her heart.

Naruto stood standing where he was before regaining himself and walkngi away with little to no answers on what had just happened, but liking what had happened never the less.

(inside the house)

Thorn's heart was pumping and her lips still tingled from the fire of passion that came from the kiss she just had with her best friend. She touched her lips and couldn't stop the large smile that came to her face.

"Naruto-kun sure is a good kisser," said Thorn as she grabbed her long hair in her hands. "I winder if he'd like my hair short?" asked Thorn to herself.

She walked past the couch and into her room, before stripping of her clothes and putting on a purple nightgown.

000000000000000000000

Zaara:

Killjoy: We hope you enjoyed.

Zaara:

Killjoy: see you next time

00000000

A/N

(1) Reitsu Unohana from BLEACH witch we do not own


	3. My time is now

Killjoy: welcome all and sorry for last time we were half asleep when we posted.

Zaara: yeah it took an all nighter to get it done

Killjoy: so we hope you enjoy.

Zaara: It's a good day

0000000

Waring: Mentions of Dark themes

0000000000

Human speech

_Human thought/ flashback_

**Demon/boss speech/ Jutsu**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

0000000000

(3 years later)

Thorn walked down the streets of Konoha with a paper bag in hand as well a a bun in her mouth. Thorn had matured gradually over the last three years. Where her hair was once long it was now cut short only to the just above the nape of her neck, with rather long bangs that came down to her rather sizable D-cup breasts, and a throned blue rose tattoo that wrapped around her right anr wearing a skin tight red body suit that had no sleeves and stopped at mid thigh, had no sleeves, and was unzipped slightly down to the middle of her stomach, a fishnet undershirt that came up to the middle of her neck, a white mid-sleeved half jacket, a purple sash, knee high kunoichi boots, two desk holsters on each thigh and a gold pendent.

She was heading to her best friend's house to see if he was up to anything today. Thorn got a bit giddy at the thought of Naruto and started to skip. Over the last three years it had become apparent that there was a competition to win his heart from Aoi, Hinata, and herself. A lot of people had money riding on the Hyuga Heiress, while others thought that the clear winner would be the beautiful mistress of the 5 sword dance Aoi, and at the bottom of the rung was lucky Thorn.

The bets had started after the first Kunoichi classes when it became apartment that the girls wanted Naruto as their Primary target. So far they had kissed, cuddled, and Done almost everything, but the deed up until that point. For a Kunoichi to become a Ninja of the hidden leaf village you had to lose your virginity. Some Kunoichi had to even be 'eased' into it. One such case was Hana Inuzuka. When she refused to do the deed. Her Mother had gotten her drunk at the Red light District for a female only party she was throwing with Male entertainment. Hana had been led away by one of them to a back room where Hana had lost her virginity in a not so quiet passion. The next morning when she woke up she was not happy about what her mother did,and the man had ended up in the hospital. Lucky Tsume had taken care OF his bills, beforehand.

Thorn was brought out of her thoughts as she approached her friends home. She smiled at it. After the Council had given him his birthright Naruto moved out of that hellhole of an apartment and got a rather decent one. It was in a decent neighborhood that wasn't but a mile from her house. The house was 2 floors with blue walls, easily had 4 bedrooms and three baths. Of course one of those room had been turned into naruto's work room.

Thorn knocked on the door and heard a crash, and a loud crush, before the door opened. Thorn smiled as Naruto stood before her. Naruto was easily taller then her by only an inch or two, his blond hair was more whiled then before. He had gained a lot of muscle from the last few years of working out. On his right arm was a tattoo of a white fox with black throns wrapped around it with a sword that had an eye on it in the fox's mouth. he wore blue shirt no sleeve shirt, black vest with the kanji for Fox on the back and on the left breast, black cargo pants with the bottom right leg being blue, shinobi boots, a white sash, and a pair of heavy black bracers.

Naruto smiled and garbed Thorn by her waist and kissed her hard on the lips. Thorn not at all surprised by the move after almost a 3 years of kissing, and heated moment between them. Naruto grabbed Thorn by her ass Hustings her up into the air before walking into the house and closing the door with his foot. He walking over to the couch and sat down with her in his lap. He lightly kissed her neck, before pulling away.

"Hey there my Black rose," said Naruto.

Thorn moaned and bit Naruto on the neck. "Hello my unpredictable wind of mayhem," said Thorn.

Naruto gently ran his tongue down her neck before finding the valley between her breasts. Thorn throw her head back and was fighting the urge to scream in pleasure as she found her lover had a gifted tongue. Thorn had learned last year that Naruto was not only a breast man, but a ass man as well. She had given his a tit job right after a blow-job and found that he enjoyed it so much he had fucker her breasts about 3 times, before he ate her out.

"Naruto as much as I'd like to show you a good time today we have to go to the academy," said Thorn.

Naruto sighed and gave her a kiss to her forehead. "Of course. Also got something for you," said naruto reaching into his pocket and pulling out a deck of cards.

Thorn looked at the cards and grabbed one off the top. "What does it do?" asked Thorn.

Naruto smirked and told her to throw it at the stature that was in the room. Thorn gave a flick of her wrist and the card went flying. About 2 feet from the target and exploded into several cards about 30 before slashing apart the target. Into the nothing.

Thorn raised her eyebrows and returned to kissing her friend with a lot more heat then before.

"Fuck going to the academy! Whenever you get creative like that it gets me so hot!" panted Thorn.

**Warning Lime. **

Thorn unzipped her suit and stepped out of it leaving her in her fishnet shirt that gave Naruto a good view of her breasts and her kunoichi boots as everything else was shaded with the body suit. She got off of Naruto and undid his pants before pulling out his already stiff member.

Thorn licked her lips at the half erect dick in her hands. "Now now baby this will never do!" said Thorn in a sweet voice as she opened her mouth and licked the head of her lover's now 10 inch long, 2 inch thick cock.

Naruto moaned as Thorn went down and started to suck the very life from his cock. It got better as Thorn grabbed his balls gently yet firmly. She slowly lowored herself down until she had him at the back of her throat. Thorn took a deep breath and started to deep throat him. Naruto groaned and grabbed her head before he started to face fuck her, hard. Thorn moaned in delight as she always loved how he reacted. Something about having her face fucked so hard made her very wet, even more so then her brilliant lover did.

Thorn heard Naruto grunt and knew he was close to coming. Pulling him out of her thoat and mouth she gave his cock several hard pumps before opening her mouth as his load shot onto her face, breasts, mouth and into her hair. She cleaned herself up and sat on the couch spreading her legs.

"I know you haven't eaten anything today so come and get it!" said Thorn with a hunger in her eyes.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he got between her legs and dove into her hairless pong-tang pie. Thorn moaned as Naruto started by licking the outside of her puss as his hands started work on her clit and inside her pussy. Thorn bit her lip and tried not to moan. She knew that Naruto loved the sound of her moaning and turning into a mess, but she was still nothing but a mess when he started to attack her pussy with his tongue.

Now she couldn't hold back and nearly screamed to the high heavens. His finger quickly found it's way to her asshole and it went in a little smoother then people would have thought it would have. Thorn's eyes widened as she grabbed his hair and pulled as she cried in pleasure. The assault on her pussy and ass went on for several minutes before she came like a flowing volcano.

**Lime end.**

Thorn fell back into the couch panting and sweating after the froce of her climax and looked at naruto who smiled at her. He gently picked her up and took her to the bathroom where he ran a warm bath and sat her in his tub. He stripped and got into the tub with her. He sat behind her and held her close to him from behind and around her waist.

"best orgasm yet," said Thorn touching his face.

Naruto smirked. "Wait till you allow me to tear that pretty pussy of your up," said naruto.

Thorn laughed and kissed him. "Well Mr you have another month before we can do that. And i promise that you'll never have another lonely night," said Thron biting naruto's neck lightly.

(45 minutes later)

Naruto and Thorn left the house fully dressed and sped off to the academy. They were only late by 5 minutes, but one second was bad in Iruka's books.

They arrived and entered the room. Only to be bitched out by iruka for showing up later, again for the 5th time that month.

(In Unohana's class)

Unohana smiled at her girls and was rather proud of them. Each of them had become rather good at the simpler things invalid with seduction. Ino she could honestly say with reports from her normal partner 19 year old Chunin Kotetsu. He had said that ino was rather experienced in all forms of seduction as of three weeks ago when she lost her virginity to him. Even though she had passed the kunoichi only test by losing her virginity she didn't need o know that.

Sakura was also rather exclusive case as she was probably the highest paid stripper/slut in the village. Sakura lost her virginity at 12 and had become the exclusive partner of a Councilmen by the name of Hotetsu

Hinata had been her most challenging student as she had problems with intimacy. When it came to the hand Job exam in her second year in the class she had problems so Unohana requested a student from the male class, unknowingly at the time Hinata's crush. Now whenever an exam came up she called on Naruto uzumaki to come to the class just a few minutes before the day ended and the assignment was set.

Unohana looked at Hinata and knew the girl no longer lacked confidence. Hinata had a set of E-cup breasts, long slender legs, hourglass figure, long purple hair that was loose, wearing a pair of hip hugging white shorts, a lavender Kastumi battle kimono that showed off her breasts, a white sash and thigh high black boots. Her confidence was no slouch either as a few ninja had told her they had seen the Hyuga heiress and Naruto in the Training grounds a few times in the throws of passion.

She had and inkling that Thorn and Aoi knew about them, but life for Shinobi was short. The life of a Kunoichi was longer, but much more hellish so comfort was fine where you could get it, be it love, or lust, or even lustful in love.

"My young ladies you have all made me proud. Starting tomorrow you shall have a normal class with the males learning how to not only fight side by side, but also to learn about your future comrades," said Unohana. The girls smiled at her.

"Now before the end of the week you must all do something important," said Unohana with a smile.

(Lunch time)

Naruto sat on the roof with his 'impromptu gang' eating his lunch. Aoi sat on his lap. Aoi was almost a carbon copy of her mother, with her hair pulled into a ponytail, green eyes, slender body with C-cup breasts and the largest round ass you'd ever seen. Aoi wore a blue one piece leather suit that had a v-neck to it that stopped giving a good view of her breasts to anyone who stopped to look. Right above her heart was the kanji for fox. On his right and left respectively was Hinata and Thorn.

While each of the girls considered Naruto to be their lover and destriny they also knew that as they belonged to him in a sense that no fighting would be tolorated between them. And Despite the Fact Hinata was already intime with him to the point of sex Thorn and Aoi knew that it was only a matter of time, before they got to him to pop their cherries as well.

Sitting on the other side of the roof was Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino. The other memebers of Naruto's Gang The Fox Hand. With Shino as his right hand, Coji as his muscle, and Shikamaru as his brains. The Fox hand was more a group of like minds then an actual gang. They all wished that Konoha would not relay on bloodlines as sooner or later it would get them all killed.

Shino and Shikamaru played Shogi while Choji ate some chips. Shino moved his king into a position to attack while Shikamaru moved his rook to counter. Shino had a look of concentration.

"Naruto what should we do about the exams? The Council is going to try and arrange the teams to their benefit," said Shino moving his king and taking a knight.

Naruto chuckled as he grabbed Aoi's plump ass, not at all caring about his gang sitting there. "Easy we roll with the punches. Most likely they'll try and team me with the bastard Uchiha and the slut Haruno," said naruto.

Choji stopped eating. "Why would the council do that?" asked Choji.

Aoi flipped her hair. "They want to have their cake and eat it to," said Aoi.

Hinata snorted. "What fools! Thanking they can command Naruto-sama like he was some third rate Shinobi!" said Hinata with fire.

Naruto laughed and gave Hinata a sound kiss that made the Hyuga heiress melt into it. "You should learn to play nice or i'm going to punish you," said Naruto.

Hinata blushed at the mention of punishment. "You can punish me anytime you like Naruto-sama.

Aoi looked at Shikamaru. "Showing off power is the best that one in a weak position can do.

(sevral hours later)

A pissed off and really horny Anko walked into her home wearing a black tank top, and hip hugger jeans. Anko had the day off and went out with Asuma who had struck out with Anko's long time rival and Renounced Lesbian Kurenai who only had a taste for high up Women like Hana Inuzuka, Mikoto Uchiha, and Yoshino nara to name a few of the women the woman had slept with on occasion.

So Anko decided to go on a date with him. The date ended them back up inside his place where clothes went flying. While the date had lasted for about 2 hours the sex only lasted 5 minutes. FIVE FUCKING MINUTES. After he shot his load inside Anko he went to sleep on her. That had pissed Anko off greatly.

She proceeded to troucher him for about 20 minutes, before taking a shower and walking out. Many people moved out of her way after that.

**WARNING LEMON**

As Anko shut her front door she heard what sounded like a crash and drew a kunai and went to her only child's room. She opened the door slightly and was shocked by what she saw. Well not that shocked as she had walked in on them in a 69 position before, but her daughter was going to work on Naruto's cock. Normally Anko would have stopped this, but with how horny she was and the way her daughter was sucking on his cock with the loud slurping nousies and such was making Anko wet.

Anko unbuttoned her pants and pulled her shirt up just over her breasts. Since Anko was hoping to get something done with Asuma early she didn't have any panties on. Anko's hand went down and slowly started to rub her nearly hairless pussy. Anko countied to watch as she grabbed her breasts as Naruto came into Thorn's mouth. Thorn got off the floor and Anko just now noticing that Thorn wasn't wearing anything and Anko got a good look at the young mans cock that was standing at full attention with vains pulsing as if he never came. Anko bit her lip hard to stop from moaning at the sight. She dispute her many unsatisfied encounters had never seen anything so big. She was about ready to explode at the sight

Naruto looked at Thorn with a pensive stare. "You sure you want this Thorn. You know you don't have to," said Naruto.

Thorn smiled and kissed naruto. Before dropping down onto her lovers cock and letting out the mother of all Moans in pain/ pleasure in a pitch that not even her mother could ever get.

Anko pinched her nipple as Thorn started to ride Naruto like it was their last day on earth. Naruto had her ass in his hands and Anko was so close to cumming, but was deninig herself that sweet release until Naruto and Thorn both came. It would fell so much sweeter. Anko gasped in time with Thorn throwing her head back and cumming hard. Ano felt a spike in her own pleasure as her daughter fell backwards onto her bed.

"Fuck Naruto! That was amazing!" said a glowing Thorn.

Naruto smirked before lifting her legs and thrusting into her harder and faster then before. Thorn still recovering from her orgasm let out a yell at the sudden and powerful thrust sending her over the edge once again. Anko started to thrust her fingers into herself faster and faster, and screamed as she came the feeling much to strong. Naruto looked behind him and narrowed his eyes.

Anko found her hands grabbed from behind her and herself pushed to the ground with a dick in her face. Her eyes widened as her head was grabbed as she had to start servicing what she figured was most likely a shadow clone. Anko heard another cry of pleasure as Naruto came inside of Thorn.

Anko felt her pants pulled down and her ass cheeks spread as a cock slowly teased her ass. Anko found that it was driving her nuts as she wanted it badder then she thought she would. Anko moaned loudly and tried to push back onto the cock to get it inside of her, but found her hands bound by ninja wire as she was flipped over and stared at Thorn who had a visoucs smirk on her face.

A smirk that Remeinded Anko of the time She had bonded Kakashi and removed his mask. A day that had Anko having perverted dreams until she got pregnant.

"Hey there Kaa-chan you remember naruto-kun right," said Thorn pointing to Naruto who had a raging hard on. Thorn smiled. "As you can tell he has a raging hard on and right now he needs all the help he can get.

"Yes that doesn't explain why you tied me up young lady," said Anko keeping her cool even though she taught Thorn everything she knew and was scared shirtless by the amount of sexual related drugs she was doubtless to use for intruding on her first time.

Thorn smirked and got down on her knees in front of Naruto and started to fondle his cock and balls. "That's easy. You have two choices. One you can help me pleasure Naruto-kun and two I can tie you up, shove an 8 inch studded vibrator into your pussy and leave you there with a clone to fuck your ass while watching as I pleasure Naruto. And hurry, because he comes rather fast when I use my mouth.

Thorn opened her mouth and started sucking as Naurot moaned and ran his hands though her hair. Naruto groaned as he came. Thorn swallowed it all and pulled his cock out with a wet loud POP. Thorn looked at Anko.

Anko sighed. "What the hell. I could use a good fuck," said Anko.

Thorn nodded as Naruto positioned himself in front of Anko and thrust into her. That had Anko almost sitting up had it not been for Thorn sitting her her face as Naruto started to hit Anko with slow powerful thrusts. Anko was now be satifyed like never before. The powerful thrusts, the mixed smell of Thorn and naruto's juices. All in all something Amazing. She didn't have long to concentrate as Naruto grabbed her tits and twisted her nipples. Anko screamed into Thorn's pussy making her cum all over her face as Anko's pussy gave a pincer like clamp on naruto's cock as he shot a load into her pussy.

"Oh KAMI!" yelled Anko

"I'm not done yet Anko-san," said Naruto turning her on her side and thrusting into her again.

It was going to be a long night for Anko.

**Lemon End**

(next morning)

Anko and Thorn lay together both wearing matching grins showing that they both got laid. And laid good. Thorn opened her eyes to the smell of a five star breakfast. Thorn sat up and pulled her hair into a ponytail as her mother sat up and yawned.

"Damn that was probably the best fuck of my life," said Anko.

Thorn smiled. "First time is the best for me. I wonder if he cam make it better," said Thorn.

The Boss can and will most likely try," said C.N. Walking into the room. "Also the Boss wants you to know that he apologies, but sex makes him act out in ways,"

Anko snorted. "Please tell that little stud that he can clean out my pipes anytime he wants now," said Anko'

(with Naruto)

Naruto stood in training ground 6. he drew a Kunai and drew a curicle in the ground with Kanji on it before a stone pillar shot out of the ground. Naruto had left at about 6:00 to get in some training and that was about an hour ago. Naruto was good at making seals, but he preferred to do Taijutsu training to keep his body sharp and in tact. Naruto pulled his fist back and punched the pillar letting out a roar. While a normal punch would have turned it to pebbles Naruto turned it to dust. Naruto walked over to his coat and pulled out a pocket watch and looked at the time. He shut it and decided that it was time to head to the academy.

(With Thorn)

Many Kunoichi looked at Thorn as she walked passed them with a limp and a grin on her face that said 'I've been fucked silly and I loved every second of it'. As she walked she stopped to get something to eat. A few curry buns would do. She stood in line behind a Chunin that had three Dogs. The female had to be an Inuzuka. She had brown eyes, straight brown hair tied in a ponytail that was a trait that omega Inuzuka had, the fang tattoo's on her checks, a slender figure large C-cup breasts, wearing an older version of the Chunin vest that offered more protection, tight blue pants, and shinobi sandals. One dog sniffed and growled slightly.

Thorn backed up." Easy boy. I'm not gonna hurt you," said Thorn hoping that it would leave her alone

"It's your smell. He says you smell like you just mated with a fox. He dislikes foxes more then his brothers," said the girl turning to her.

"Okay. Who are you?" asked Thorn.

The older girl smiled. "my name is Hana Inuzuka. The eldest child of Tsume Inuzuka clan head," said Hana.

Thorn ordered a few buns. "So are you like the heir or something?" asked Thorn.

Hana shuck her head and lead the younger girl to a table. As they ate their buns.

"My clan doesn't work like that. We don't chose our Alpha based on their lineage we chose based on the strongest in the clan. If I was to challenge my mother and beat her I would become the new clan head, however not many in the clan see me as more then breeding stock for the next generation of our clan," said Hana.

Thorn frowned at this. "How can they think like that. Your a kind person," said Thorn.

Hana smiled and touched Thorn's check. "Your sweet. However that's the way the clan works. If I was to marry strong or become a front line fighter then there's a good change that I wouldn't have to bare children when I turn 20," said Hana standing up she bent down and kissed Thorn. "To bad that I'm so into females that I don't care," said Hana

Thorn's eyes widened as Hana's tongue found it's way into her mouth. Thorn moaned and was even getting a little wet before Hana pulled back.

"oh and My girlfriend Kurenai and I don't mind a little company every now and again," said hana.

"Wait how old are you?" asked Thorn.

Hana smirked. "I'm 19. I'll be 20 next march," said Hana.

Thorn sighed as she started her track back to the academy. Halfway there she stopped as She saw Naruto stumble out of an ally with a glazed look in his eyes.

Thorn walked up to Naruto and caught a whiff of what she knew to be weed. She slapped herself in the head. "Please for the love of Kami, don't tell me you walked though smokers ally?" asked Thorn.

Naruto looked at her. "I don't know, but I'm hungry," said naruto.

Thorn sighed. Yep he walked though Snokers ally.

(A month later)

Iruka stood before the students as it was the day of their test. Naruto glared at Mizuki as he glanced at the girls with lust filled looks. Some girls like Ami shifted a bit uncomfetably at his stares. Iruak gave the slandered speech, before passing out tests of Genral Knowledge that got much more Difficult as the questions went on

Question 5: What Year did the Village get the Hokage Monument

Question 16: What was the name of the Shinobi who gave us our current Matto of an ally before a mission?

Question 20: what was the day and year of the Kyubi attack?

All these and more where answered. The test was a 3 hours long with 200 questions. Once a student was finished they were free to leave before heading to the training field for the last parts of the test.

At an Hour and a half all but two students were gone. Thorn and Ami who both wanted to take their time on the test. Mizuki looked at Iruka as he left the room and closed the door.

Mizuki smirked and stood up before walking over to Ami and looked over her test. He then put his hand on her back making her stop writing and tense as he bent down and licked her neck, before his hand started to travail up her skirt.

"Relax Ami-chan. Just like always i'll take good care not to harm you," said Mizuki in a teasing fashion

Ami gripped her pencil in her hand and was shaking. "Please Mizuki-sensei don't do this to me!" asked Ami her voice shaking.

Mizuki smirked before gripping her shoulder tightly. "what have I told you about calling me Sensei! It's master when we're alone!"

Aoi growled and stood up. "Leave her Alone Mizuki or else I'll report you to ANBU!" said Aoi seeing a sirous breach of the teacher-student conduct and a great violation of the Shinobi/civilian code.

Mizuki looked at her and gave her a crazed grin. "oh really?" asked Mizuki

Aoi didn't have time to replay before she fonud herself doubled over on her knees holding her stomach. He then kicked her in the mouth drawing blood.

"Y-you bastard," said Aoi falling to her knees and grasping her stomach in pain.

Mizuki grinned. "I always thought you had a pretty mouth like your mothers, let's put it to use," said Mizuki undoing his pants.

Aoi backed up into a wall and found Mizuki with his hand on the back of her head frocing his cock closer to her mouth.

" Sensei Stop!" asked Aoi her heart pounding.

Mizuki rubbed both sides of her face.

"Please!," said Aoi almost crying.

Mizuki pushed it on her lips.

"_NO!" yelled Aoi in her mind _

(Outside)

Naruto sat with Shino playing Majong when a loud yell came from the class. Naruto was up and moving before anyone had even gotten a decent look at what was happening.

Naruto trow down the halls and into the classroom and was stunned by what he saw. The room was covered in blood with Ami sitting at her desk with blood all over her body. Mizuki lay on the ground barley alive with his stomach cut open, missing legs a destroyed arm and missing dick.

"She warned him not to do it.," said Ami shaking in fear.

"Who?" asked Naruto holding onto Ami's shoulders.

"I-It was so quick that within second the room was covered in Mizuki's blood," said Ami.

"Ami what happened?" asked naruto

"She happened," said Ami pointing at the teachers desk

"What can ia say the limp dick got what was coming to him. And I had to waste my time cleaning up a mess that she couldn't get herself out of," came a voice naruto knew all to well.

Naruto turned and saw her sitting on the desk with her legs crossed and a broken katana in her hand. She looked like Aoi, smelled like Aoi, and even talked a little like her with key differences Her hair was wild and all over the place, in place of the normally kind smile was a curel smirk that left little doubt about what she could do, but the biggest give away was the playfully cold yellow eyes.

"Long time no see Naruto-kun," said the girl sheathing the broken sword.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "Hello Runa," said Naruto.

0000000000

Killjoy: Wow.

Zaara: That was a good chapter

Killjoy: well that was great.

Zaara: all I got to say is who got the drank?


	4. Runa and the Tests

Killjoy: Hey All.

Zaara: We have a guest in the studio with us today

Killjoy: Thorn and Anko.

Thorn: (Pales) Oh crap moms here

Anko:Hi dear.

000000000000000000

Human speech

_Human Thought_

**Demon/Boss speech/ Jutsu**

_**Demon/Boss thought**_

000000000000000000

(in the class)

Naruto stared at Runa who was currently in control of Aoi's body. Naruto then looked at Ami who was almost pissing herself. Naruto reached for one of his sealing tags only to find Runa in his face with a twisted smile and a kunai knife at his jewels.

"Don't get your hopes up about putting me to sleep! I know all about what you and my better half have been up to. I must say I didn't take her as a screamer and a cock sucker," said Runa in a husky voice.

Naruto growled and focused on her. "Cut the act Runa. We both know your a sadistic bitch," said Naruto already getting pissed at her

Runa pulled away and tapped the kunai on her chin. "It's true. Now you and I need to have a bit of a private talk," said Runa turning her yellow eyes on Ami who stiffed. Runa did a sideways nod at the door. "Get out of here slut and if I see you again I'll cut your tits off and shove one of my swords up your ass and pussy,"

Ami didn't need to be told twice before she rushed out of the room. Naruto pulled out a sealing tag and put it on the door. A barrier appeared around the room that was glowing blue.

"There now we're alone for the next 10 minutes without our abilities and only our bodies if it should come to blows," said Naruto crossing his arms.

Runa spun on her heel and walked over to a desk while bending over and giving Naruto a good view of her ass. "You can relax there stud. I don't want to fight. I actually want you to fuck my ass as hard as you want. I know you think 'Aoi' has the best ass out of the girls. With Ino Yamanaka being a close second," said Runa.

Naruto growled but held himself from attacking the girl who was doing poses and such that would have made any male jump onto her and ride her until he was empty.

"Cut the bullshit Runa! How did you break though the seal I placed there last year?" asked Naruto as Runa walked up and kissed his chest.

"Must you ask? The foolish little girl broke it and woke me up. If she wasn't such a weak spirit none of this would happen. In fact I was quite contempt to watch you fuck her like the rule loving slut she was! Oh if only you didn't bind me I would have made you put the seal on her after all the things I would have done to you," said Runa kissing Naruto tenderly on the mouth.

That was the last Straw!

Naruto grabbed Runa by her wrists and slammed her into a wall, while pinning her legs using his own. "Don't you dare test me bitch! I will put you so far back inside of Aoi's mind that you won't see anything ever again!" said Naruto his eyes turning purple. "Now give Aoi her body back or I'll do it right now

Runa shivered and knew that he could do it with his level in seals. "Fine, under the condition that I no longer have to be sealed and can talk to my sister whenever I please," said Runa.

Naruto released her. "Take that up with Aoi and see what she has to say. The only reason I sealed you up because you were driving her crazy," said Naruto

Runa kissed Naruto one time. "It's not my fault she wouldn't rape you in your sleep when you spent the night with only her mother there," said Runa.

Before Naruto could reply Runa's hair turned straight and her eyes returned to normal before she collapsed forcing Naruto to catch her. It was all well an good as the barrier seal broke allowing a team of Chunin to enter the room.

Naruto sighed as two Chunin wearing black vests walked p and pulled out chakra cuffs.

"We'd like a few words with you," said the lead Chunin.

(6 hours later)

Naruto glared at the guard who stood there with a mocking smirk on his face. An investigation was going to to determine if Naruto was going to be tried for what happened in the room. Unfortunately it would most likely be tomorrow before he got out.

"So little Demon you finally show your real colors," said the man grinning at Naruto.

Naruto knew the man as one of the few who still tried to kill him on occasion. Granted he was pretty weak and was only a Chunin do to the fact that He was giving a promotion under war time orders.

Naruto snorted and spat at the Chunin's foot. "Please go suck a dick. Better yet go suck your wife's cock. She obviously has bigger balls then you do," said Naruto.

The Chunin growled and walked up to the cell door and opened it. "What was that punk!" Asked The Chunin grabbing Naruto by his shirt.

Naruto smirked, pulled his head back and headbutted the Chunin, breaking his nose in the process. The Chunin let go of Naruto grabbing his nose.

"You little prick! Screw what the Council and the Hokage said! I'm going to fucking kill you!" yelled the Chunin.

Naruto snorted. "Please even with my hands bound I could kick your ass, and that's on a bad bad, on a good day i'd kick your as 1000 ways to Esater," said the blonde.

The Chunin charged and throw a close line at Naruto. Naruto ducked and hit him in the kidney with his leg bringing the Chunin to his knees. Naruto then jumped up and grabbed the bar above him, before wrapping his legs around the neck of the Chunin. The Chunin gasped as he was slowly fading.

"Good nigh bitcht," said Naruto tighting his grip

Another guard walked in and saw what was happening., "What the hell are you doing to Botou!" yelled this Chunin punching naruto in his stomach forcing him to release Botou.

Botou gasped. "Thanks Kane," said Botou

Naruto looked at the two Chunin's before grinning. "What you two gonna stand there and fuck each other?" asked Naruto

One Chunin pulled out his wooden billy club and was about to hit Naruto with an overhead strike that would have fractured his skull, but the club stopped in mid swing.

"I suggest you not do that," Came a slightly angry voice that Naruto knew very well.

Naruto smiled. "Hey Yuuago-san," said Naruto as she glared at him.

Naruto gulped. While Yuuago liked him well enough she still had a distaste for his trouble making ways. In some ways Naruto thought of her as his own mother. The only reason she never really reprimanded him was the fact that he livened up the village patrols that she was often forced on thanks to wanting to see her child become a great kunoichi

"Save it Naruto. You've been released thanks to Ami's testimony that Mizuki tried to rape her and my own child forcing Aoi's hand," said Yuuago as she broke the cuffs with a well placed punch.

Hayate and Yuuago both knew about Runa and had been disappointed when Naruto had sealed her up. They had wanted to see if they could help her out and see what she could possibly be.

"Come on Naruto. The Graduation exams have been rescheduled for tomorrow," said Yuuago.

Naruto followed Yuuago out before flipping the bird to the two chunin.

(In konoha)

Naruto followed behind Yuuago and knew that she was pissed off. More from the fact that she couldn't kill Mizuki-tame herself, but that would pass.

"Yuuago-san I'm sorry," said Naruto.

Yuuago took a deep breath and exhaled. "It's alright Naruto-kun. I'm just worried is all. If I can't trust people in my own village to protect the youth then who could I trust?" asked Yuuago as she and Naruto took a seat at a tea shop.

Naruto ordered a Sweet Tea with extra lemon. "You can trust me, Aoi, Thorn, Hinata, Shino, hell almost everyone that you known for almost a life time," said Naruto

Yuuago nodded as two rice cakes were put in front of her with a cup of green tea heated. "Maybe, but It gets harder the older I get. "I'm already 38 and I plan on retiring at 40. I can only hope that Aoi is well looked after," said Yuuago.

Naruto smiled. "Once you retire you and hayate-san can live in peace. How is he doing by the way?" asked Naruto.

Yuuago sighed and swirled her tea. "Not good. The Doctors say that he may only be able to continue his duties as a Shinobi for another 2 years. I just hope he decides to take the desk job that The Hokage offered him," said Yuuago.

Naruto nodded knowing what she meant.

(Hyuga compound)

Hinata sat on her bed wearing nothing, except a pair of boy-shorts and a towel over her shoulders as she dried her hair. A frown married her beautiful face as she looked at the letter the Hyuga Council had left in her room. It was an order to appear before them. While Hinata had to go in to the academy in less then 24 hours she really didn't want to deal with them.

Hinata fixed her hair into a single ponytail that she put over her shoulder, black biker shorts, a black sports bra with a mesh half shirt over it, and throw on the traditional clan Kimono of gray with a black sash. She grabbed the gold necklace Naruto gave her and walked out of the room.

As she walked members of the branch family bowed to her and smiled. Hinata was well liked within the clan. Many hoped she would become the new clan head, but with Young Hanabi as well as Chunin Hakudosi as prime candidates Hinata's future as clan head was looking rather slim.

Hinata came to the door of the Council chambers and bowed. "Destiny binds us with chains that have never been broken nor shall be broken. Fate protects us and our blood by the will of Kami," said Hinata speaking the old Hyuga cred that was taught to all Hyuga even though Hinata didn't believe in it.

Enter," came the Chief Elders voice.

Hinata entered the Chamber and looked at the 11 elders, her own grandfather the chief elder. Hinata bowed and took a seat as she stared at those intense white eyes. Hinata was probably the only person in the whole clan with Lavender eyes thanks to her mother not being a pure blooded Hyuga.

"Hinata we are not aware of you passing the graduation exams. Care to explain why the current clan heir has not graduated?" asked the one of the only three female elders.

Hinata frowned at them. "The exam will take place in a few days," said Hinata.

The chief Elder raised an eyebrow at this. "And why is that Hinata?" asked the chief Elder.

Hinata sighed and retold the tell of what most likely happened. She really hated telling tales about the man she loved, but defying the elders was a bad idea. The Hyuga while appearing cold and static had a very dark secret. Any member that disobeyed the clan was subject to the Councils personal Hit squad. While nobody knew which members of the clan the Hit-squad comprised was unknown, but one thing was clear.

Be you male or female your fate was filled with pain and rape.

Hinata shivered at this. Her caretaker had met that fate after Hinata had gotten hit by a random villager who hated the hyuga. Hinata had been 7 at the time and was told to look at her and learn not to upset the Council. Hinata had been careful to avoid any type of punishment as her mind, body, and soul all belonged to Naruto Uzumaki.

The chief elder looked in thought for a few minutes. "Are you sure that it was Uzumaki who killed Mizuki?" asked the chief elder.

Hinata bowed her head. "No. I'm not 100 percent sure, but given naruto's skills and history it is safe to say that that is the most likely conclusion," said Hinata.

"Skills? What skills are these?" asked her great uncle.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "I shall not betray my friend by reveling his skills to you," said Hinata her voice turning to ice.

The oldest female shivered at this. "Be that as it may. You must put your loyalty to the clan above your loyalty to your friends, your village, and even your lover," said The woman.

Hinata stood and gritted her teeth. "Leave Naruto-kun out of this!" yelled Hinata activating her Bayakugan.

To black masked guards appeared next to Hinata. The first received a kick to the chest that sent him flying into the wall leaving spider-web cracks. The second one grabbed her arms behind her. Hinata frowned, before jumping up and wrapping her legs around her neck, before twisting her body in such a way she was binding down and throw him to the ground as she slid back into the Jinken style.

The Chief elder was impressed with her skills. "Where did you learn that style of Taijutsu. I do not recognize it as ours?" asked The CE.

Hinata glared at him. "It is a style that was native to the country of whirlpool. Naruto-kun helped me learn it," said Hinata stunning the council.

Whirlpool had been a most dangerous enemy to any and all who tried to attack them. It had taken an army of 1000 from both Iwa and Kumo to take out the entire island and even then more then 2/3rds of the invading forces had been destroyed.

"Teach us that style of taijutsu. With it we will be the most powerful clan in Konoha," said the Female elder 1.

Hinata shuck her head. "I can not as that was the deal on Naruto teaching me the style. Only my children shall learn this style," said Hinata turning around and leaving the room.

The Chief elder was pissed at the disrespect showed to the Council, but knew better then to set the Hit Squad after Hinata for fear of losing the only bargaining chip with The Uzumaki boy.

(Later that Day)

Naruto sat at home in his large apartment with nothing to do except read up on seals. While most people wouldn't dare come near the building because of naruto's experiments on seals the building was actual one of the safest in Konoha and he rented out a few of the rooms to ten dents that wanted them. With the building being 4 floors in the shape of an O with 23 rooms on each floor. Naruto lived in the largest room that had the walls of the other two apartments knocked out making it a pent house. He had a few tendents that he got along with. One was a bun haired girl who was a year older then him and had perfect aim. Ten out of ten moving or still. She lived in apartment 4-10, about 7 doors down to the right. Another boy who lived on floor b room 22 was plain wearid in naruto's option, but Naruto got along with him well enough. He wore green spandex, but was an ok guy to know... Rock Lee Naruto thought his name was. The last person to live in the apartment was Ayame from the raman stand and the one girl who Naruto wanted, but couldn't have.

Naruto had converted an old bedroom into a study and lab to test some things and read. Naruto was currently sitting at his desk writing on a pair of what would soon be exploding water tags. Naruto pulled away after applying chakra and locking the seal down with a 5 second time delay.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. He stood and starched his body. Naruto was about to go to bed when a knock sounded on his door. Naruto walked over to the door and unlocked it to find Yuuago standing there with Runa.

Runa pushed past Naruto and Naruto noticed that she was wearing blue jean short shorts that hugged her hips and came to just below her ass cheeks, a string bakani top, and on her shoulder a a duffle bag.

"Here there Narutro. So where is my bed?" asked Runa walking into his room and setting her bag down.

"What the hell?" asked Naruto rubbing his head.

Yuuago looked at Naruto and gave a funny smile. "Sorry Naruto-kun, but it seems that Runa is in command and asked that I bring her here so she could talk to you," said Yuuago.

Naruto frowned. "I'll take care of this. I'm putting her under for good," said naruto.

Yuuago smiled. "I'd rather you just make her feel welcome instead of sealing her up. At least for a few days," said Yuuago.

Naruto folded his arms. And let out a sigh. "If I didn't owe you for bailing me out her ass would already have been sealed," said Naruto.

Yuuago kissed Naruto on his head before leaving. Naruto turned and entered his house and closed the door. He sighed. "Hey Runa get your ass in here," said Naruto rather pissed off.

Runa walked in with her pants undone slightly and Naruto could see her purple and white thong. "What is it? I was about to take a shower," said Runa.

Naruto frowned at her attitude did a 180 from earlier. "Where is Aoi?" asked Naruto.

Runa snorted as she removed her top. "is that all? The princess is aware of what's going on we talked about it yesterday while we were sleeping," said Runa as she turned around and went to the shower.

_Flashback No Jutsu._

_Aoi sat in what appeared to be a two part forest. One half the half Aoi was on was lush and green, while the other side had snow falling onto the ground and in the trees. This was her and Runa's Mind scape. A shared place. Aoi sighed as she ented her 'sister's' plane and instently felt the cold air slam into her lungs. She walked down the path deep into what could be considered the heart of the forest. A small shrine devoted to Genbu. The guardien of the east._

_"What are you doing in my Territory? Didn't you already get the all clear from your lap dog Uzumaki that you could have your body back?" asked Runa sitting on the tallest tree in a branch that was maybe 15 feet off the ground._

_Aoi frowned. "I just wish to talk sister," said Aoi._

_Runa frowned. "Don't call me that. We haven't been sisters for a long time," said Runa._

_Aoi lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry, but you were taking over my life, my body," said Aoi._

_Runa growled and throw a rock at Aoi that hit her smack dab in the head leaving a cut. "Don't you dare pull that one on me bitch! I jut wanted to live, but I couldn't. I couldn't feel unless I was in control! But you had to try and seal me away! And Finally when you needed me I came back stronger. Your weak will nearly got us raped!" yelled Runa jumping out of the tree and standing before Aoi._

_Aoi glared at her. "This is still my life and my body," said Aoi._

_Runa crossed her arms over her chest. "Wrong it's OUR body and OUR life. So what do you want to do about it?" asked Runa._

_Flashback end._

Naruto stood outside the bathroom as the shower ran. "So we come to our current solution. We switch out back and forward," said Runa from the shower washing her hair.

"How the hell does that work exactly?" asked Naruto.

The shower turned off and the door opened. Runa was wearing a black see-though night gown that stopped just below her ass and Naruto could easily tell she wasn't wearing anything under it. She smirked and touched Naruto's face.

"That would be telling. We're going to make it a surprise," said Runa giving Naruto a kiss. "Now off to bed we have an exam to finish,"

Naruto shuck his head as he watched her hips swing.

"I'm going to need. A really cold shower," said Naruto.

(Next morning- 5:00 a.m.)** Warning lemon**

Naruto awoke with a groan and a plesent wet, sucking sensation on his cock. Naruto gave a groan as he felt himself explode. Naruto pantted before he opened his eyes He looked down to find his covers missing, and a eager Runa giving his cock a tender lick.

"Not a bad way to wake up, but what the hell are you doing in my room?" asked naruto.

Runa crawled up to Naruto's chest and removed her gowen. "I wanted to know what my sister found so additive about sex. It's funny. I always knew she was a screamer, but she's a real freak, letting you fuck her in a bunny outfit had to take the cake.

Naruto smirked at that. "good times," said Naruto.

Runa smirked right back at him. "Yeah, but now I want to know what sex is like. And I plan on taking my fill," said Runa as she impaled herself on naruto's cock.

Both let out a loud moan at this, and Runa's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came. For all intents and purposes she was still a virgin. Runa looked at Naruto as he grabbed her by her waist and thrust upward into her. Runa gasped as he did it again, making a fire burn deep in her core. Not wanting her lover to do all the work she began to ounce on the rock hard cock that was tearing her apart. Runa was so lost in the pleasure that the world started to spin, before to long she felt something explode insdie of her triggering another orgasm from her.

**Lemon End.**

Runa fell forward and onto Naruto's chest. "That was amazing. I can't wait to do that again," said Runa.

Naruto snorted. "Wait till we have a day or so to ourselves," said naruto.

(Later that Day)

Anko had a smile on her face and a spring in her step as she looked at her victum today. She was a pretty young thing from the Hidden mist village. She was a pretty little thing. Could'nt be older then 20, had a nice set of tits, long black hair, gray eyes, and she was but ass naked excapt for high heel boots, a pair of long gloves, and a red tie in her hair.

"Hello my name is Anko. What is your name?" asked Anko.

The woman spit at Anko's feet and Anko just kept smiling. Anko pulled out a whip, a vibrator and a gas can.

"You know if I didn't have a 10 inch anaconda in me the other night you'd be in a lot of trouble right now?" said Anko picking up the gas can.

Ibiki watched and was turning green at some of the things Anko was doing. He walked away and went to his office to get his special Sake. It cost almost a years salary to afford, but when he saw shit like Anko was doing it was worth it.

(Class room)

Naruto sat in the back of the class with his eyes closed and his hands behind his back. The Arragments for the last exam had changed since Mizuki was ousted as a traitor to the village and now the exam was held in the room right next door. Thorn and Aoi had both went alreay and naruto was going to go last, well next to last. Sitting by him was Ino yamanaka drawing in a sketh pad.

Not a lot of people knew this but Ino's hobby was art. She even sold a few ink painting that were quite populor. Naruto owned on called the 'Madein in the field'. It was a picture of a woman who looked like Ino, but with red hair surronded by a field of golden wheat.

"Naruto Uzumaki," came the voice of a Chunin.

Naruto stood up and entered the next room. He took a seat before 3 Chunin with the head instructor Kadoku, Iruka, and A woman name Mayu.

"Please show us your talent with those ten Kunai," said Iruka.

Naruto looked at the Kunai and picked them up in one hand before throwing them at the target. The target was hit, but two kunai missed and anotehr hit a not leathel area. So a 7/ 10. The next test was the Substatition test. Naruto switched himself with Iruka and back again. A smiple test.

The last test was The Clone and Naruto was quite Iritatted. Even with years of practice the best he could do was a Shadow Clone and he wanted to save those for emergencieces. He reached into his pounch and pulled out a modifyed power seal. It was one of his harder creations that instead of giving the user 10 times the original chakra for a limited time it reduced it to 1/10 of it's full power. Since Naruto already had Kage like resveres and Chunin level control this would do it nicely.

"Clone Jutsu," said Naruto maknig 5 clones.

Iruka pulled a Kunai and throw it at the middle naruto. The Kunai passed though it and hit the wall.

Iruka and the others smiled. "Congadulations Naruto-san you passed," said Iruka.

Naruto walked up to his teacher and friend and smirked. "Was there ever any doubt?" asked naruto picking up his headband.

(Outsdie)

Aoi and Thorn sat down near the swing awaiting their friend/ lover to appear. Aoi had her headband around her arm, while Thorn wore hers in a les traditional style off to the left side and tilted upwards a bit..

"Damn it where is he?" asked Thorn flipping her cards into a hat.

Aoi smiled. "Be clam my friend. He is just taking his sweet time," said Aoi as she flipped a page in her book.

"Sweet time my ass! I was getting a modifyed headband," said Naruto walking twords the girls.

They both looked at Naruto and saw him with his headband wrapped around his chest like Samurai use to do with the plate covering his heart. Thorn put away her cards and Aoi closed her book.

"Now what?" asked Thorn.

"We train of crouse. No need to get slow while we have the time to practice.

"Agreed, but I think we should practice seprtiyly as to get a better understanding of our own skills and power," said Naruto.

Aoi nodded. "Alright then. In one month's time we return and put much foot in much ass," said Aoi with a grin.

Naruto slapped his head. "Damn it Runa," said Naruto.

(Next morning)

Naruto zipped up his traval pack and slung it over his shoulder. He turned his head and looked at a sleeping Aoi or was it Runa. Naruto had a hard time telling as when they slept they were both peacful. It would take him a while to tell the sutal diffrances during sleep.

Naruto wore a standered training uniform of a blue long sleeve shirt, blue pants, and over that was a tan training vest. Naruto walked to the door and smirked at the rising sun.

"Rise if you want to. By the time I return the world will be at my back and off my shoulders," said Naruto.

00000000000000000000000

Zaara: Another one bites the Dust

Killjoy: hahahaha that was awesome.

Anko: Wow naruto is hung.

Thorn: MOM

Killjoy and Zaara: (Laughing hard on the ground)


	5. For Another Day

Zaara: Sorry for the Wait everyone. My main Computer is down right now so i have to make do with my brothers laptop. Anyway Killjoy and I are showing that even if we down we will find a way to take care of business.

00000000000000000000

(Rest stop: 20 miles away from the village)

A young woman of 20 walked up to what she assumed to be a bounty hunter. A very handsome bounty hunter that she wouldn't mind making very happy tonight if he stayed at the inn.

"Here is your tea and dumplings sir," said the Woman handing a tray to a young blonde haired man who's back pack was resting on the ground.

The blonde haired boy smiled at her. "thank you Miss..." started the blonde.

The woman blushed. "Hitomi. Hitomi Tachibana," said the woman.

"Hitomi huh? A beautiful name. I am Naruto Uzumaki. A pleasure," said Naruto standing up. He reached into his pocket and gave her 5000 yen (Ryu?) and began to walk away.

Hitomi looked at the amount and stared at Naruto in awe and just a bit of shock at the amount of money the young boy had. "Sir this is to much!" yelled Hitomi.

Naruto just smiled. "Keep it. I won't be passing back though here for a month and I'm not going to need it," said Naruto.

Hitomi looked at him with a cirous gaze. "What do you mean Naruto-Kun ?" asked Hitomi.

Naruto closed his eyes. "I mean I'm going to go train on the Mountain of four kings," said Naruto making everyone who was listening in stop and stare at the boy as if he was mad.

"Are you out of your mind Lad! Those woods are forbidden! Even the Ninja of konoha don't go there to train," said a rather old man.

"Hai. It's said to be cursed by Demons and other such things," said a rather large woman.

"Please Naruto-san. Going there is suicide," said Hitomi.

Naruto closed his eyes. "I know it's suicide, but if I can make it back out alive then i'll have broken past that wall that is in front of me. And I'll have done it using my own two hands," said Naruto walking towards the Mountain.

Hitomi sighed. "Men and there goals," said Hitomi.

(Mountain of the Four kings)

Naruto stopped at what was the gate that surrounded the mountain. He found himself at the south gate and at the mouth of Genbu the Turtle and Master of Defensive fighting. Naruto saw an insert and lit it to pay his respects to the guardian. After a minute of prayer he removed his pack and placed it on the ground. He emptied it and quickly looked at what he brought along.

A few tags, two water scrolls, two wind scrolls, a fire scroll, and a few rations, oh and a spare set of clothes.

"Guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be," said Naruto.

If you plan to go in in there then leave behind what you think you'll need," came a voice from the left of Naruto.

Naruto turned and looked at what appeared to be a monk, dressed in a purple and black robe with beads and a staff with 6 rings.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"The watcher of the South. It's so rare that anyone takes the south road that I'm beginning to get board with watch duty," said The Monk.

Naruto looked at the forest with narrowed eyes. "What can you tell me about the Mountain?" asked Naruto.

The monk took out a long pipe and lit it. "I can tell you that Demons, Monsters, Ghosts, and all sorts of fiends roam these Mountions. The Fence has a large amount of Sutra and other such things keeping them in. The chances of you returning are slim to none," said the Monk.

Naruto took up his scrolls and hosted the back pack over his shoulder. "Thanks for the tips monk," said Naruto doing the traditional monk bow.

"Don't mention it, but before you go take this. I might come in handy," said the Monk pulling a scroll from his sleeve.

Naruto took the scroll and unrolled it slightly. "The book of Southern Mantis," said Naruto before turning to the forest.

The monk took another drag of his pipe. "Once your in their don't expect me to drag your sorry ass out if you die," said The Monk.

Naruto smirked and jumped into the air. "It's a good thing I don't need you then old man. Hell this is my life and I plan on using it to the fullest! Wind style: Sky Axe kick!" yelled Naruto as a tarnado gathered around his left foot, before he rasied it above his head and flow twords the forest.

Large snakes, lions, and other such things looked up in th direction of the loud explosion

The monk smirked. "I have to admit the kid has Style,"

(two weeks later- Konoha)

Neji Hyuga the most skilled Hyuga of the last 100 years walked down the road with his Two teammates. Tenten and Rock Lee. Rock Lee was a rather tall boy standing at 5'11" with a bowl cut, wearing a green spandex suit, while Tenten was a tom boy and the only girl that Neji would trust to hold his life. Tenten stood at 5'4", brown hair pulled into two buns, athletic figure with b-cup breasts and wide hips that went well with her firm ass, wearing a pink Chinese top, and tight dark blue pants.

They had just returned from a basic C-ranked mission that had taken less then three days. So Neji was instently on guard as he looked at the hostaile girl storming down the street. She wore a pair of black jean short shorts that hugged her upper thighs, a white tank top, a red belt, and boots.

"Tenten isn't that the girl who lives in your apartment building?" asked Lee.

Tenten looked at the girl who she knew well. "Oh that's Runo-san," said Tenten as She was about to pass.

Neji closed his eyes and shuck his head. "Another wanna be kunoichi walking around like a slut," said Neji.

Tenten glared at Neji for his sexiest remark. Sure it was an insurance olocy to make sure that if a woman was captured she did'nt lose her most valuable gift on a mission, tenten herself had given her virginity to her boyfirned Shino Aburame. While most people found him and his clan creepy she didn't.

Plus the fact that he had the body of a god hiding under his jacket.

Runo stopped in her tracks and turned her yellow eyes twoards Neji. Neji almost froze as that deadly gaze landed on him.

Runo and Aoi both had a problem. They missed their Foxy-kun. While this wasn't a big deal for Aoi, Runo being recently awakened had a bad impulse control. After her first night of Sex she was addicted and only Naruto could satify her or was even allowed to touch her. The fact of the matter was Runo got what she wanted or she got violent.

She turned to neji and stormed up to him. Despited the nearly 7 inch diffeance in hight."Listen to me you limp dicked pussy, from now on when you see me walk down the street you bow and kiss my feet. You kiss my ass if I tell you too. Am I clear you girly man!" asked Runo.

"Or What?" asked Neji.

Tenten sighed. "Wrong answer

Runo smiled, before she planted her size 4 foot into Neji's privates. Who are we kidding she kicked him in his beads, his hairless stinking beads.

"That;s what oh and if you call me a slut again i'm going to cut your balls off and shove them down your throat," said Runo walking away as Neji fell to the ground.

Lee looked at Neji and poked him. "You alright neji?" asked Lee.

Neji couldn't speak and raised his thumb.

(Later that night)

Two Chunin walked down the street piss drunk and looking for potang. They had just gotten back from a misson on the border with taking out a C-ranked Bandit camp. One Chunin was bald, while the other was fat.

"Where are all the sluts and whores. I got a fat wad of case and a hard dick!" said Fatty.

"Hey come on bro. They not gonna come if you act an ass brother," said Baldy.

"I like when they act like assholes. It turns me on," came a voice that surpored both men.

They spun around and were sirpired byu what they saw. A young womna of 14 or 15. She hard large breasts and blue hair. She wore black shades, a no sleeve jacket, a pink skirt, and high heel boots that came up to her thighs.

"Damn baby what's your rate!" asked Fatty with his nostrols inlarged.

The girl smiled. "Your in luck i'm running a 2 for 1 tonight. My rate is 10000 for a full pakage deal," said the woman.

"Damn baby yo don't play, but we want the pakage deal 4 times over," said Baldy.

The woman liked her lips. "You sound hungry," said the woman as she was pushed into the wall as Fatty started to slobber all over her.

The womna protested as she fround a hand running up her thigh and to her large breasts. It was baldy. Her Eyes narrowed behind her glasses as she hit both of them on the knockout point sending them to lala land.

The woman spat onto the ground, before removing her shades and a wig revealin dakr blue hair. She reahced behind a trashcan and pulled out a good length of rope.

"You should'nt have been so impantent. You might have gotten a tit fuck out of it. The only one who gets a pakage deal is Naruto-kun free of charge," said Hinata Hyuga.

( in the Forest of Death)

Thorn flow back and bounced off a tree and screamed as her back exploded in pain. She hit the ground and glared up at the person who put her into the tree.

"Damn you," said Thorn.

Anko glared at Thorn. "I told you that your training would be a lot harder when you offically became a chunin. So come on it's only been 2 weeks. I need you to show me if you got the tits to be a Kunoichi.

Thrown slowly stood up and rached into her hip pouch before jumping and pulling out 4 cards. Thorn jumped and bounced off a limb before turning upside down and throwing the cards. The cards brust into wind blades and flow at Anko. Anko stepped out of the way slightly of blade as Thorn landed and throw a punch at Anko. Anko caught it with ease. Anko thorw her into the ground making Thorn cry in pain.

(With Naruto)

Naruto sat next to a tree panting. He had a long knife in his hands as he looed at his camp fire. He had been in and out of battles since entering the forest. Never sleeping for more then 20 minutes at any given time. He knew that he wasn't safe enough to get a deep 8 hour sleep, but he had time to break. Naruto closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Naruto heard a rush of wind and jumped out of the way of a powerful fist. He noticed that he could'nt see as only embers remained. Naruto frowned. I must have been out for a few hours," said naruto.

More then that meat. I like my meat well rested and fresh. It makes me stronger to know they were worthy," said a Demon with gray eyes.

The Demon was a good 7 feet tall and green. His chest, forarms, and lower legs were armored with a large shell on his back and long blonde hair. Naruto got a good feel for this Demon. He was at least a Chunin rank. Naruto drew his knife as the Demon vanished. Naruto's eyes widened before he ducked razor sharp claws that nearly took his head off.

Naruto stood and jumped up into the trees. "FUCK! That bastard is fast!" said the blonde.

The Demon followed by pushing his legs leaving a large dent in the ground. As he flow into the air. Naruto gathered chakra on to his right fist

"I wish I had more time to practice. Wind style: Gale slasher!" yelled narutothrowing out a punch.

Wind rushed twords the Demon who spund around and disbrusing the wind around him as it cut into sevreal trees. Naruto crushed and jumped into the air trying to get some ground between him and the smirking Demon. The Demon followed. Naruto stopped and fell to the ground getting into a fighting stance.

"So you want to fight me mortal! I'll be happy to tenderize you!" yelled the Demon.

Naruto throw out a hard back kick that the demon caught, before he punched Naruto in the side of his knee nearly shattering it with the froce behind the punch. Naruto got off of his left leg and kicked high smaching it into the arm of the demon who had to let it got. Naruto jumped away but favored his leg as he lowered himself to the ground.

"Eat this Shadow clone jutsu!" yelled Naruto making 10 clones.

They all charged at the Demon who just opened his mouth and let lose a ball of Pure chakra destroyed them and hitting naruto sending him into a tree. Naruto yelled as he felt two ribs crack and multiple cuts open all over his body as he hit the ground with the left side of his face hitting a root that blooded the eye. Naruto panted and looked at the Demon who slowly walked twords him.

"You want to know something human. I grow sick of this life here. For 150 years i've battled, killed and ate to grow in power," said the Demon.

"Get up!" thought Naruto in a voice that didn't sound like his own.

"I feel so heavy," thought Naruto.

The Demon picked up naruto by his collor. "I want to be free. I've mated with so many of these demons that I am the king of these lands.

"move or your going to die!" yelled the voice again.

"I can't I don't have the power anymore," thought Naruto.

"Once I devoer you I will be free of this place that Humans placed us. Good-bye Human," said the Demon opening it's mouth It's razor sharp fangs covered in drool

"MOVE!" yelled the Voice as red chakra started to flood his body healing it and energizing him to the fullest.

Naruto's eyes snapped open before he raised his arms and grabbed the Demon by his mouth.

"You thank your the master here? You caught me off guard while I was weak. Even with the little sleep I had no food and lack of chakra made me easy pickings. Now i'm going to kill you," said Naruto.

"He let go of the Demon and grabbed it's arm before ripping it off. The Demon yelled in pain and throw Naruto away from him. Naruto put his hand on the bark of the tree nearly crushing it as claws started to grow on his hands and fangs appeared in his mouth.

"A Hanyou! No a myth. No demon would ever lower themselves to sleep with a human!" yelled the Demon.

Naruto flexed his right hand and grinned. "Your right. No human would sleep with a Demon. I am a Host! I am the power of the human Sacrifice!" yelled Naruto.

The Demon stepped back in fear. He like others had heard the stories. A human with the power of a demon lord. He yelled and took to the woods to warn his clan about this. A human that even he could not defeat alone.

(two weeks later)

Hinata, Thorn, and Aoi all stood in the living room of naruto's apartment all to excited to sleep. Their lover would be home in less then 24 hours. They were having a sleepover to clam themselves down. Although it was less of a sleepover and more about comparing what plans that had so Naruto could bang them into unconsciousness.

"I bought this naughty schoolgirl outfit that will do good for his study," said Hinata smirking. Hinata loved role play and loved being fucked wearing skirts, and or anything on her legs just got her even hornier.

"you can keep your silly little skirts. I want him to take me to his graden and plow me," said Aoi. The one time Aoi had seen Naruto's roof top garden she wanted him to fuck her there. It was a good thing he had privacy seals around the boeder so ANBU couldn't look at them.

"You two sluts can put out for him. I just want my Naruto-kun back safe and sound in my arms," said Thorn.

The other two girls looked at her. "You know it's not just you who has feelings for Naruto-kun. We are all worried and it was Runa who discovered he was gone," said Aoi.

"Yeah," said Thorn.

"Let's get some sleep," said Hinata as they all climbed under the cover and held each other.

(the next morning)

Thorn slowly awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Thinknig it was one of the other girls cooking she was about to drift back off when something stange accred to her. She had a hand on her thigh and a hand on her ass as well as two pairs of breasts pushing up to her chest and back.

Thorn opened her eyes and saw Hinata's large silver dollar nipples as her shirt had come up and over the moutions she calls breasts, while she knew Aoi was knocked out behind her.

Thorn slipped fro under them and grabbed a kunai and slowly walked into the kitchen careful not to alert the intruder. She rounded the corner and dropped the kunai at what she saw.

"NAURTO-KUN!" yelled Thorn running towards Naruto.

Naruto spun around just in time for Thorn to jump at him and wrap her legs around naruto's waist. Naruto's hands caught her ass and squeezed firmly as she hit him with a kiss that exploded in both their bodies. Naruto walked over to the table and sat her down on it as he kissed her. Thorn grabbed his shirt and tired to remove it only for Naruto to wince in pain. She stopped what she was doing to look at her lover.

"Are you alirhgt naruto-kun?" asked Thorn worry in her voice.

Naruto chuckled and sat down in the chair facing her. "yeah. I just got in an hour ago from the hospital and visiting your mom," said Naruto.

Thorn narrowed her eyes. "My mother? Why did you go visit her?" asked the purple haired girl.

Naruto cracked his neck. "It was business. I had to take a mental test and Oji-san was not to pleased I left to train without approval," said Naruto getting up and walking back to the stove to finish cooking.

"Where did you go anyway?" asked Thorn.

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. "That's classifed as an A-ranked Screat," said naruto.

Thorn narrowed her eyes. "That's bullshit! I know it's not classifed!" yelled Thorn.

"Thorn why are you yelling?" asked a Yawning Hinata.

"Yeah. It's so uncouth to yell early in the morning.

"Hello ladies," said Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN/SAMA!" yelled Aoi and Hinata hugging him.

(15 minutes later)

All four of them were heading to the academy wearing their normal. The only stange thing about them was that in Naruto's hand a brown sword covering that had many seals on it. Even with the seals however you could feel the bloodlust radiating off of it. As a Silver haired man with a book in his hands passed by he had to stop as he saw his life flash before his eyes. He turned to the blonde and looked him snigiling him out as the srouce of the Bloodlust.

"That's some killin intent you have there kid. Almost like your a Jonin," said The silver haired man clsoing his book, almost expecting a fight.

Naruto smiled. "Sorry about that. It's this weapon here," said naruto.

The silver haired man looked at the weapon and got a better look and could see the seals on it. Now he didn't understand seals all that well, but he knew enough about them to understand that they were surpessing something nasty.

"Where did you get such a weapon Genin hopful?" asked the silver haired man

Naruto srugged. "In turth I don't even know where I got it from," said Naruto.

The silver haired man smiled. "Okay then. I'll be on my way. I hope to see you again soon," said the silver haired man.

"That was quite strange," said Aoi.

"Yeah," said Naruto as they contuined on to the academy.

(At the Academy)

Iruka walked into the academy and gave the standered speech for gaduating Genin. "On a personal note i'd like to tell you all that I would someday like to fight besides you," said Iruka bowing. "Now team placements are.

Teams 1-6 not important.

Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai

Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame

Team 9: still in curculation from last year

Team 10: Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten Hitsugaya

Team 11: Naruto Uzumaki, Aoi Gekko, Thorn Miturishi.

"Your teachers will be here within the hour. As it has been my plasure to be your sensei I hope it was an equeal plasure that you were my students," finished the Chunin abefore walking out of the room.

Naruto and his teammates began to chat with the other students, excapt Sasuke and Sakura before three people entered the room. The first looked like a younger virson of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the second was a Crimson haired Beauty that had even naruto drooling, and the last one pretty much scared the crap out of them, excapt Naruto.

The Guy was fairly tall, maybe about 6'2" with a rather skinny build, black hair that was spiked in many dirctions, blue eyes, wearing a white button up shirt, blue jean pants, black shoes, and a piar of rounded shades (1)

"What's up dogs! I'm here for team 11," said the middle man pointing to himself.

Naruto, Thorn, and Aoi looked at their New sensei in concern.

"_What have we gotten oursleves into?" they asked themselves._

_00000000000000000000_

_Zaara: like we said it's only temporary. Until then it make be another 2 or even 3 weeks until we update. until then later._

00000000000000000000

A/N

One: 10 guesses who he is? He's from another Anime whice we do not own.


	6. New students and First Crank Mission

Killjoy: and here we go again.

Zaara:Time for another master piece of a chapter

Killjoy: enjoy people.

0000000000000000000000

On a request here are the pairings

Naruto X Thorn, Aoi/Runa (One person two minds), Hinata, Jade, Anko, Kanna Fem Kimimaro and Fem Gaara

Shinox Tenten

Kurenai x Hana

000000000000

Human speech

_Human thought, _

**Demon/Boss speech **

_**Boss/Demon though**_

000000000000

(With Team 11)

Team 11 followed their new sensei though the village and to what could only be an Akamichi sandwich joint. They entered and quickly found a set with a menu. Their Sensei grinned. A Cute waitress with black hair walked up to them.

"Hello Again Ban-san! It's been a While where's Genji?" asked the waitress?

"On a mission with Himeko and Kotetsu right now Natsuki. He'll be back in about 2 weeks. These are my new students. You guys Order whatever you want. I'm paying for it today," said their Sensei.

"A Chicken sandwich if you will," said Aoi.

"I'll have a BBQ sandwich thanks," said Thorn smiling.

"I'll take a BBQ sandwich as well Old Man," said Naruto grinning at the thought of such good food.

"Alright then ladies and Gent. I'll take a Burger with all the trimmings except pickles," said their Sensei.

While Natsuki went to get the food Ban looked his students over. All of them had power and would be a force to be reckoned with when he was done with them.

"Alright lets get this over with. "Tell me your names, likes, dislikes hobbies, and dreams of the future," said Ban.

"Won't you please go first Sensei?" asked Aoi.

Ban smiled. "Alright as our cute waitress said my name is Ban, Mideo Ban. I'm 20 years old. My likes are my bro Genji and girlfriend Himeko, talking to cute girls, and fighting. My dislikes are scumbags and people who really piss me off. My hobbies are hanging with my bro, hanging around here, and getting laid," said Ban making the girls blush as Natsuki came back. "My dream for the future is to right a past wrong," finished Ban.

Thorn feeling a bit brave went first. "My name is Thorn Mitarishi. My likes are Naruto-kun, My mother, and hanging out with Naruto-kun. My dislikes are those who try to take Naruto-kun from me and the way the village treats us. My Hobbies are hanging with naruto-kun and playing card games. My dream for the future is to someday surpass my Kaa-san in power," said Thorn.

"_Good Dream and if she's anything like her mother then she's a damn spitfire when pissed off._

"Okay other purple haired girl," said Ban.

"My name is Aoi Gekko. My likes are my mother and father, as well as my 'sister' and naruto-kun. My dislikes are my fathers sickness, and unruly behavior. My hobbies are flower arrangements and Calligraphy. My dream of the future is to find a cure to my father's illness," said Aoi.

Ban nodded. "_Motivated and honest. I don't like the way she said sister though," thought Ban._

"Alright blonde your turn," said Ban.

Naruto nodded. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are hanging with my friends, eating raman, and drawing. My dislikes are arrogant fools, people who mess with my friends, and women who aren't honest with themselves. My dream is to become Hokage and have a family of my own.

"Family Huh? I like that word. Alright Naruto from now on you three are my siblings ya dig!" said a smirking Ban pulling out a cig and lighting it. "Any way on to the good news. Tomorrow at training ground 11 you guys will have a Test to see if your ready to be Ninja. This test has a 66 percent chance of failure.

"WHAT!" yelled the three Genin.

Ban smirked. "Don't be so shocked. This policy was implemented by the second Hokage as too many stupid kids got themselves killed playing ninja, so only the cream of the crop get to move on," said Ban.

Naruto nodded. "That's understandable," said Naruto.

"Let's us finish our meals in peace," said Aoi.

(At Naruto's apartment)

Naruto lay face down on the ground doing push-ups With Aoi and Thorn playing speed. Aoi was winning 10 games to 9.

"I can't believe we have to do another test!" yelled Thorn drawing a three and slapping down a King on a Ace and then hitting it with a queen and jack.

"It's normal protocol from what Mother told me. She herself only made Genin due to War time orders and a field promotion," said Aoi.

Naruto jumped from the ground and grabbed a bar that was above him as he started doing pull-ups. "My guess is that Ban has only been a Jonin for a good 2 or 3 years. A rookie," said Naruto.

Aoi looked at the sword in the corner that was wrapped. Again Croius about it. She stood and walked over to it and as she was about to touch it Naruto's voice rang out.

"Don't. That sword contains the soul Of a Minor Demon Lord," said Naruto dropping from the bar.

"Minor Demon Lord?" asked Thorn.

Naruto nodded. "The Demon Lord ruled over the lands until Kyubi came and practicably crushed it in less then 5 minutes. His body was lost, but a fang of his was found and turned into a sword. For nearly 10 years that sword changed hands, until it entered the forest and only the strongest have been able to wield it," said Naruto.

Thorn was about to Say something when something furry touched her foot. Thorn jumped and screamed. Naruto and Aoi looked under the table and saw something dart from under then and to the couch where it stopped.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Aoi.

The 'thing in question looked like a cross between a rabbit and cat. It was gray and was only a foot long and hissing like a cat.

"It's so... so CUTE!" yelled Runa taking over from Aoi and grabbing the thing into a tight hug.

Naruto got close to the little thing and gave it a stare. It looked back at Naruto with big yellow eyes the Cabbait jumped onto Naruto's shoulders and started to rub cheeks with him.

"Awww! She likes you!" squealed Runa.

"She?" asked Naruto and Thorn.

Runa nodded. "Of course. Nothing this cute could ever be a boy!" squealed Runa.

Naruto shuck his head and sighed. "Where do you suppose it came from?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know, but can I keep her?" asked Runa giving Naruto the puppy dog eyes as did the little cabbit.

Naruto slapped his face. "Great my one weakness. Alright. You can keep it, but it stays here," said Naruto since Runa was practicably living with him.

Runa jumped for joy and ran up to Naruto and kissed him. "Thank you Naruto-kun!

Thorn laughed. "Had I known we had you wrapped our fingers I would have had you taking me to the Golden Fire restaurant," joked Thorn.

Naruto glared at Thorn and was about to say something when The Cabbit jumped and landed on his shoulder.

"What should we call her?" asked Naruto.

"Ryu-ohki," said Runa.

"Why that?" asked Thorn.

Runa shrugged. "I like the name a lot," said Runa

(Next morning 6:00)

Naruto, Thorn, and Runa walked into the training field with Ryu-ohki sleeping on Naruto's head. They all took a set under the tree and rested waiting for their sensei. It didn't take longer then 15 minutes for him to show up.

"I'm quite surprised you guys are here this early. I was going to set up traps. Oh well. Front and center," said Ban.

"What's up sensei?" asked Thorn.

Ban smiled. "Normally we go with the bell Test, but I got something better. If you three are able to knock off my glasses or make me take them off. I'll allow you to pass," said Ban pulling out a clock. You have until 9 a.m. to make me take them off," said Ban.

"Alright then," said Naruto Naruto charge foreword and throw out a punch that Ban easily blocked.

Ban smirked and throw out a kick at Naruto. Naruto managed to jump back slightly but found himself bound in a full nelson before he was power slammed into the ground. At which point Aoi came charging out with two swords drawn and slashed at Ban. Ban ducked under the twin blades and come up with a powerful uppercut. Aoi was blasted backwards and into the arms of Thorn who slid more then 30 feet back.

"Damn he has some strong legs!" said Aoi as Naruto joined them.

"If we can't take him with tai and Kenjutsu lets go to fuin, Nin and gen," said Naruto.

Both girls got up and took up positions nest to Naruto.

Ban raised his eye brows at this. "_I better be careful. Their whole domineer has changed. _

Naruto charged forward with Aoi behind him. Naruto jumped slightly and did a slid-kick that took ban's foot from under him making him fall forward with Aoi kneeing him and throwing him into the air.

"Your mine!" yelled Thorn taking out two exploding cards and throwing them.

Ban's eyes widened. As he crossed his arms over his chest as the cards exploded sending Ban to the ground with a hard thud. He got up as five kunai were thrown at him. They landed around him in a perfect star formation. He was about to question the attack when 6 ninja wires wrapped around his body. Courtesy of Aoi, Thorn, and 4 of naruto's clones. Naruto smirked at Ban.

"Good-bye Sensei. Fuin Style: Volcanic Quake!" yelled Naruto touching the Kunai in front of him.

The other four kunai lit up on fire, before they exploded causing the ground to explode in a pillar of Magma that obliterated anything within it's area of influence. The magma died down showing nothing in the area. They got back to back in a basic defense formation.

"Damn he got away! Thorn can you sense his chakra anywhere?" asked Naruto.

"No. It's almost as if he was never here. It's to perfectly cloaked," said Thorn using her limited sensory abilities to find Ban

"Great. He can't be that strong! I mean we trapped him in the Volcanic Combo!" yelled Aoi as Thorn signalling to atree off to her right and Naruto's left.

"Trapped or not he's a Jonin for a reason," said Naruto pulling out another seal

Naruto wrapped the seal in a kunai and throw it at a tree. The seal exploded in a shower of water that blow the tree away and sent chunks flying. A figure jumped out the tree revealing Ban with a chunk of wood in his shoulder in his shoulder. Ban pulled it out and charged forward. Thorn took over and charged before aiming pointed serpent strikes at his wounded shoulder. Aoi and Naruto followed up with Naruto using Kunai up close.

Ban was sweating and was actually worried as he jumped back but found Naruto behind him. Ban twisted enough to avoid the kunai, but found Aoi with a kick to his chest, before Thorn aimed a well placed Kick to his face sending his glasses flying.

The team gathered together preparing to attack again.

Ban smirked at them. "Evil Eye!" said Ban looking at them directly in the eyes.

They found themselves staring at a wasteland that was once Konoha. Fire, Riots, The Tower in utter Ruin. And the sky's and waters as red as blood.

"Kami!" whispered Naruto.

Aoi covered her mouth. "No. Not our Home!" said Aoi with tears slowly running down her face.

Thorn clutched her fist in anger. "Who did this to our village!" yelled Thorn punching the ground in anger.

"This is a future that could come to pass," said Ban.

They looked at Ban who stood there next to them with a cigarette in his mouth.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"This could one day be our village. Power, greed. Enemies within and outside our walls could bring our village to it's knees. The only thing keeping it safe is us. Now that you have passed this fridge balance must be maintained," said Ban as the image faded.

"Passed," said the three hopefuls in joy.

Ban smirked. "This is only for the official records, but I Jonin Ban by the powers that be hereby Dub thee Genin of Konoha," said Ban.

The three were speechless until a Little creature ran up and started to lick Naruto on his cheek.

"Me-Me-Meow!" came the cry of Ryo-ohki.

Aoi grabbed her as Ban smiled. "You three are dismissed for the rest of the day," said Ban as he went off to report to The Hokage.

(Hokage Tower 20 minutes later)

Hiruzen sat before the various Jonin who had been given teams.

"Team 1 fail. Recommendation they be sent back to the academy

"Team 2 fail. Absolutely no skills. They need to be dropped from the program.

"Team 3: Fail. Drop those punk ass kids from the program.

"Idate! Team 4 fail. Good teamwork no skills. Return to the academy for further instrumentation

""So bothersome the both Of you. "Team 6 fail. No skills, no teamwork. No where near worthy of being ninja of this village," said Shikaku(spelling?)

"Team 7... Pass," said Kakashi hatake shocking many. "The Uchiha is a bit more... Arrogant then we thought, The haruno girl has smarts, but no skills, while Sai-san is an all around good guy and figured out the meaning of the test. All in all as a team they are a 1 out of 10," said Kakashi.

Many Jonins smacked their heads knowing that one was the worst of the worst for any time.

"Team 8 passes. Hinata and Shino work well northerly while Kiba needs some help and is a pervert," said Kurenai,

"Team 9 fail do to lack of everything," said Tsume inuzuka.

"Team 10 passes, although they need a lot of work before they are combat effective and ready with Shikamaru as the Brains, Choji the Muscle and Ino as a Spy

"Team 11 passes. Naruto is pretty strong and can lead with some skill, but will shoulder them most punishment if he can, While Aoi is good with her swords she needs work in other areas, and Thorn is a jack of all trades and like Naruto needs some handling," said Ban passing his students.

Hiruzen nodded. "I understand. I Hiruzen Sarutobi Third Hokage of Konoha hereby activate Cells 7, 8, 10, and 11 to be named at a future date and time. Dismissed," said Hiruzen.

(A month Later)

Naruto, Thorn, Aoi/Runa, and even Ryu-ohki all could agree on one thing. Duty as a genin SUCKED DONKEY NUTS. Outside of Doing Missions Ban trained them in Physical conditioning, a few Jutsu that were almost common place in the arsenal in the average chunin. They had also learned of the Tree-walking skill under Ban's watchful eye.

For the past month they had done everything from washing laundry at the elderly Community center to weeding Grass at the Nara Compound. But so far the worst thing they had done and were currently doing was chasing after the 'Hell Cat' Tora or best to say Ryu-ohki was in the middle of the weirdest damn cat fight (1) the Genin had ever seen.

After Tora had scared all three of them on their faces Ryu-ohki got angry and chased after Tora where they had been fighting for the last 5 minutes. In the end it was Ryu-ohki who came out on top.

"That's my girl!" yelled Thorn scooping up Ryo-ohki in her arms and into her breasts.

"Now that is a smart girl!" said Aoi rubbing her head.

Naruto wrapped Tora on a stick and slung it over his shoulder. "To hell with this devil cat! Let's collect out pay before I kill this damn thing.

Ban jumped out a tree. "Good job Ryu-ohki. You guys too. Let's bag it and go get our cash," said Ban.

(Hokage Tower)

Naruto handed Tora over to the Northen Dyimo's fat ass of a wife.

"OH MY SWEET LITTLE TORA! WHAT WOULD MOMMY DO WITHOUT YOU!" cried the woman.

"_Squeeze it! Kill it! Let that son of a bitch die!" thought Naruto actually losing his temper_

"_GO MAN GO!" thought Thorn with a grin_

"_I almost feel sorry for the poor feline... Almost" thought Aoi_

"_Please that little bastard is done!" yelled Runa_

While they thought these things Tora glared at Ryu-ohki. "HISSSSSSSSS (I'm coming for that ass!)" said Tora

"Me meow me-owww! (Anytime house broke pussy!) said Ryu-ohki

"Here is your pay for the Mission," said Sarutobi giving the team the 50% cut of what was left over from the mission after the village took its 50% cut.

Ban divided it equally among the students and Himself. "Do you have anything else for us Hokage-sama?" asked Ban

"Yes I do. Your Team has completed the Necessary number of Missions to take a C-rank mission," said the Hokage taking a scroll and throwing it to Ban who caught it. "You and your team shall go to the Land of the Sea where Rumors of a hidden Facility and a sea monster are running rampant. You shall do this mission with Ban acting as Leader. This is a Minimal Security Mission. Prepare for a month long Mission. You leave in two hours," said Hiruzen.

Ban nodded. "Aright Team you heard the man, Meet at the gate in and hour and 30 minutes," said Ban always trying to be ahead of the game.

"Hai Sensei," said the three Genin.

(With Jade)

Jade sat at a local Coffe shop with an exprso in her hand. She wore a long skirt that stopped at her knees, a blouse that was opend two buttons down. She had the day off from Missions and was actually having some 'Me Time'. She had even managed to get away from her Aunt and was even looking for an apartment in the village. It wasn't uncommon for a Few haruno to oppose the way the Clan was Run, despite the fact it had been run like this for the last 100 years.

When Jade had first been approved she didn't really want to be a Kunoichi, but had the most promise. She looked at the sky with her eyes before sighing.

"I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing now?" asked Jade.

Jade had been busy with Information and Mission for the last 4 to 7 months and had had no time to even look at Naruto. This had infuriated her Aunt and had gotten jade punished rather harshly. Jade shivered at what had happened to her just a few weeks ago and was not eager to repeat that.

Jade grabbed her purse and prepared to leave when a mop of blonde hair passed her up. Jade spun on her heels and looked as Naruto walked past her.

"Naruto-kun!" said Jade jogging up to Naruto.

Naruto spun around and caught Jade in a hug. Naruto blushed at this. While he was a bit more experienced in the areas of sex he didn't do to well in the Public Displays of Affection in front of people.

Jade pulled away and gave a million watt smile that lit up her face. "It's been a while naruto-kun," said Jade

"Hey jade-san," said Naruto giving her a smile.

"So where are you headed?" asked Jade grabbing onto Naruto's arm

"I'm going on a month long Mission Jade-san," said Naruto.

Jade gave Naruto a pout. "Really?" asked Jade

"Really," said Naruto.

Jade smiled. "Well in that case how about a date when you return?" asked Jade.

Naruto shrugged and ave her a kind smiled only time will tell," said naruto.

(30 minutes later)

Ban sat at the gate playing cards with his two good buddies Izumo and Tanbo Tobitake. While Izumo was fairly well known Tanbo was a bit of a strange Shinobi. He wore what could be called the 'Chunin uniform' that wasn't the vest or sweater. He wore a gray long sleeve button up shirt, gray pants, shinobi sandals, but the strange thing about his appearance was that most of his head was wrapped in bandages except for his mouth and his forehead protector on his eyes.

He was a cocky Chunin that had known Izumo and Kotetsu since his Genin days where he was Rookie of the year with Izumo and Kotetsu being the dead lasts, except both of them had beaten him to Chunin.

So any of your kids have a chance to be Chunin?" asked Tanbo with his normal smirk.

Ban nodded. "All of them have skill, but I'm hoping to hold them back a year like Gui did," said Ban.

"It won't happen. The Council will force it's hand and make your team enter since this is the year that Minato-sama's son became a chunin," said Izumo.

Tanbo smirked. "I hope the kid does well. I got 10000 ryo on him," said tanbo.

Ban snorted. "You and your gambling," said Ban as Naruto, Thorn, and Aoi arrived each without a pack. Ban raised his brow at this. "Where are your mission packs?" asked Ban.

Each genin pulled out a scroll and showed them to their teacher. "Naruto-kun showed us how to seal things into scrolls," said Thorn

Ban nodded at this as it was quite common for spies to hide their gear in scrolls in case of an emergency, but it was slightly impractical for a mission of this caliber.

"From now on unless on an under cover mission use packs," said Ban

"Why is that sensei?" asked Thorn.

Ban took out a sealing scroll and throw it into the air, before cutting it in two with a kunai. "That's why. In battle it can be damaged and if a seal is damaged in battle anything attached to the seal is lost forever," said Ban opening his scroll and pulling out three one shoulder bags. One in red, one in blue, and one in purple. (2)

Each student took a bag and unsealed some clothes, 100 shuriken, 50 kunai, and a few meters of ninja-wire and tags. They also put the scrolls in the packs.

"Alright lets move out," said Ban.

(a week later)

Team Ban arrived in The land of the Sea a week later with little to no difficulty. One they entered a village they quickly found a Hotel that looked rather run down. After ordering 2 rooms. The team meet in one of the rooms/

"Alright the village looks alright, but we're still not to sure of everything. We're goning to break off to do individual recon. Report back here at 1900 hours," said Ban.

(with Aoi)

Aoi walked down the street wearing a blue and yellow commoners Kimono. It would help her blend in as well as the fact she had left her headband at the hotel. Adding to that she had a basket for getting some food. Aoi and Runa had a talk a little while before they left out so that unless there was action Runa could take over. Aoi also carried a tanto just on her right leg in case of an emergency. She arrived at the Market to see a few woman talking and making jokes.

She walked up to them. "Hello can anyone tell me where to get some fruits, and meats?" asked Aoi.

The eldest looking woman who was probably in her late 40s looked at Aoi. "yes. The area is just a block down, but who are you.

Aoi bowed her head. "my name is Aoi Matsumoto. I just moved into the village with my betrothed Naruto Yoshitaka, my elder brother Ban as well as his hand maddin Thorn," said Aoi.

"Starting out rather young there Dear. Oh by the way My Name is Hoaoi. These are my friends Momo, Tsubaki, and Nami," said Hoaoi

"So what brings you to our small little village here on Mother island," said Momo.

Aoi blushed as she quickly thought up a lie. "My love is not the most wealthy man, but is kind and a strong swordsmen who was well on his way to our Dyimo's Army. At least until he was injured badly. He is still a strong swordsman, but his arm is rendered useless now and the only reason my parents tolerated him is because he could have become very influential in the court.

After that he was forbidden from ever seeing me again, but my brother also angered by our parents for selling his lover along with his hand maiden decided to help us run away. We only just got away from them a week ago," said Aoi looking down in fake sadness.

"Oh how very sad! Where are you staying now?" asked Nami covering her mouth.

At the inn until we can find a place," said Aoi.

"We have a home close to mine that is vacant. My husband and I own it and your more then welcome to it," said Tsubaki.

Aoi smiled and bowed to them. "No need to thank us young lady," said Hoaoi.

(with Thorn)

Thorn was getting rather pissed and a pissed of Mitirashi was never a good thing. She had been looking around for a while and had yet to find anything. After a flop in the village she went into the forest to see if she could find some clues. And so far nothing. She like the others had left her headband behind and wondered the forest.

She stopped by a small stream to take a drink when she heard a twig snap. She spun around and saw someone she had never seen before. He wore a full ninja attire including a mask, but he had a musical note at the top of the mask.

"Who are you?" asked Thorn.

The man smirked at her and licked his lips. "No one, except a lover of lovely and exotic ladies," said the man.

Thorn shivered and knew this man meant to rape her and leave her for dead. Thorn didn't even think about it as she charged at the man and pulled out a kunai and slashed at him. The man took a cut to his arm before he jumped back and ran though a few hand signs.

"Sound style: Nosy Cricket Jutsu!" yelled the Man.

A sound wave hit Thorn sending her backwards. Thorn regained her bearing and pulled out a card and throw it at the ground. The card exploded into a torrent of water flinging him back He hit the ground and sprang back up, but before he could he coughed up blood. He fell to his knees and glared at Thorn.

"What did you do to me you frigate bitch!" yelled the Man in panic

Thorn looked at him before holding her Kunai before him. He looked and saw a light bit of liquid drip off the blade.

"It's a fast acting poison that attacks your heart, lungs, and kidneys. It will normally take take about 5 minutes to kill you, however I noticed you swallowed a good amount of the water that was tainted. So you have little more then 30 seconds to live," said Thorn in a frosty voice.

"Wait(cough) who are you?" asked the man.

Thorn gave him a smile that even would have scared her mother. "Who me? I'm just a girl who likes to kill scum," said Thorn turning and walking away leaving the man to his fate.

(back at the hotel)

Naruto and Ban sat down on the bed drinking sake as both had returned only a few minutes ago after the recon mission. They had discovered nothing of importance, except more rumors and the warning to stay away from Half moon Island.

They waited another half hour before Thorn and Aoi arrived in the room.

Ban looked at them. "Report," said Ban.

Thorn told them about the man with the Note on his forehead. This was of interest to everyone especially Naruto, who wanted to bring the bastard back and kill him over again.

After that Aoi gave her report making everyone react differently to the comment.

"_A HAND MAID SHE MADE ME INTO A GODDAMMED HAND MAID!" yelled Thorn in her head_

"_A messed up arm and a bit of a kenjutsu master huh? I can live with that," thought Naruto_

"_Sweet!" thought Ban._

Of course this didn't go over to well with Thorn (who wanted to be Naruto's wife herself even if it was just a mission), but they did get better lodgings.

(3 days later)

Naruto and Aoi walked around the village. Naruto wore a brown Kimono, his right arm was in a sling that Ban happened to carry with him, and on his left side was Aoi's primary sword that she almost always had. The only reason Naruto was even half as good with his sword was because Yugao and Hayate made sure that any body who dated their child was a good swordsmen. Which Naruto was.

Naruto and Aoi acted like a happy couple (which is true in a way) but Naruto was beginning to be displeased with the guards of the village. The guards were normal retainers to the local Lord who had a seat in the Dyimo's house. They were their to protect the village from pirates and such. There were about 200 of them and three seemed to really want Aoi.

And currently they were really pissing Naruto off. He and Aoi had stepped out to keep up appearances, but as they arrived in the Market a Captain, and two Privates were throwing their weight around. When they spotted Aoi they came over.

"Hey Baby. How about you and I go on a date tonight," said the Captain with a sickening grin. He was rather large and Carried a Captain's Jien on him.

Aoi moved away and gave him a polite smile. "I'm sorry, but I am in love and am already betrothed to the man next to me," said Aoi smiling at Naruto.

The three men looked at Naruto. The leader looked at Naruto. "Who is this little asshole?" asked The Captain.

Naruto's eye twitched. "What did you call me?" asked Naruto.

Aoi looked at Naruto and began to fear for the men. "Honey calm down. Remember your temperament.

"You heard the Boss Asshole," said Private 1

"Yeah you asshole," said Private 2

Naruto's eye twitched as he put his hand on his sword. "Call me an Asshole one more time and your losing your arm and the privates head is going up his friends ass," said Naruto. (3)

Aoi slapped herself in a rare show of acting outside her normal clam complexion.

"_Their doomed," thought Aoi_

"_Yeah, but this is going to be fun!" said an excited Runa_

The leader leaned down and looked at Naruto. "Asshole," said the Man.

Naruto unsheathed his sword with the backside and hit the man in his nose, breaking it and knocking him out. The other two charge at Naruto only for Naruto to drop his sword, grab one of the men by his head and slam it into his friend forcing them to kiss. As he lets go and the men break away Naruto kicks him in the leg and then Shoves Privates 1's head up Number 2's ass. Everyone in the market paused and looked the what could be considered the most humiliating situation for any men.

Aoi sighed. "Come on Naruto-kun we have now," said Aoi grabbing Naruto's hand and helping him sheath his sword.

As Aoi was leading Naruto away a young woman looked at him with a tad bit of a blush. The girl in question was rather average and you wouldn't take notice of her if it wasn't the the bandages on her face and right arm.

"he's rather strong, and quite handsome. I wonder if he'd like to eat with me later tonight

(At the house)

Thorn sat playing Go with her Sensei and was losing bad. It wasn't unusual for Ban to play games with his students after all he treated training like a game. He actually had to talk to them shortly.

Aoi and Naruto came in and Naruto removed the sling and rubbed his aching arm keeping it cocked for hours on end hurt like a bitch. Once they sat down Ban took a cig and lit it.

"We're gonna stay for another 4 days. If we don't find anything decent then I'm calling the mission a slate," said Ban.

They all nodded.

(Omake- first one ever for the team of Zaara and Killjoy)

Ryo-ohki awoke in the house with a loud yawn. She looked around the house for her Master and Mistress's. Ryo-ohki had taken to a remote location due to all the noise of her masters made while mating. While Ryo-ohki didn't mind it she didn't want to hear it.

She walked to the door after she couldn't smell her humans and went out the little kitty door that Naruto had put in. She knew that she might be left behind a time or two, so she decided to explore the village.

Ryo-ohki walked around for about 3 hours getting all kinds of complements from kids and such until she found herself in a flower shop, or the garden on a flower shot.

A young blonde Human was working in the garden. She looked beautiful and wondered if her Master had mated with her like the other two girls.

The blonde turned to her and smiled. "Oh such a cute rabbit. Here I have something for you," said the Blonde pulling up a carrot.

Ryo-ohki sniffed the vegetable before nibbling on it and after that she took off like a rocket and started to lick the girls face.

000000000000000

Zaara: Now that kicks Bull's ass

Killjoy: lol

Zaara:I think we made Batman want to run.

Killjoy: your joking right?

Zaara: Your right. Strike that I ever said that about Batman.

000000000000

A/N

One: It was to damn funny when I thought of it. (Zaara) We had to use it. It killed us (Killjoy) and not the kind your thinking of.

Two: has any ever noticed that A scroll can be damaged?

Three: Had to do a Handcock moment. We don't own Handcock.


	7. The Long Mission

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech/Jutsu**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

00000000000000000000000

(inside the village)

Naruto and Thorn walked in the village with little to do except shop around. They had less then 2 weeks left on the mission and they planned to make it into a small vacation. Of course that wasn't easy as After Naruto's little display of skill the Local Noble, his Son, and his daughter had taken an intenst liking to the little group. They had actually been invited to The young Noble's up and coming birthday party.

Naruto was currently looking at Swords near the market with Thorn looking at battle whips. Of course Naruto had a feeling that it was much much more then that. Naruto looked at the expensive swords and could tell most of them were for show and not use so anyone who used them was at a disadvantage as they would break fairly easy. He then looked at the cheap sword and found them to be of a slightly higher quality, but only by 1 level. He looked at them until he grabbed a sword trying to move it and was blasted back by a powerful aura.

Naruto's feet left the ground and he flow into the opposite wall and he hit it hard. Thorn ran over and helped Naruto up.

"Are you alright Naruto-San?" asked Thorn using the fixed horrific that they had agreed on during such Missions.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his 'damaged' arm in pain. "I'm fine Thorn-San. I want to know what's the deal with that Sword?" said Naruto standing up.

"So you want to know about the cursed sword of Kenpachi Zaraki. The Most Deadly swordsmen of the second great Shinobi war. He was a mercenary that worked for the Hidden Mist Village. He was quite strong. He killed many until he himself was killed by the God Of Shinobi himself during the battle of Gekisen. They said it was a good death. He even died laughing.

"is that so?" asked Naruto walking up to the sword.

"Naruto-san?" asked Thorn worried about her boyfriend.

Naruto looked at this sword. "if this bastard was as deadly as they say then they can only mean that this sword can only be used by someone who has the will to conquer it," said Naruto grabbing the sword again and was nearly blasted back once again, but this time held firm. A gold aura flared around it and started trying to burn naruto's hand.

Naruto gritted his teeth and yelled as he lifted the blade into the air and held it. The Aura died down slowly as Thorn took a good look at the blade. The blade was long, no question about it maybe about 3 ½' long, the hit was wrapped in what could be white cloth. Naruto gave it a few test swings before he swung hard and blow out a wall with explosive force.

Thorn and the store owners eyes bugged out at the size of the hole. It was easily 10 feet big, even with the wall being reinforced by concrete.

"A-Amazing! None of the Samurai of the Noble have been able to even touch the sword!" said The Owner

Naruto just smiled. "I'm special," said Naruto as the owner went and retraced a sheath for Naruto.

(With Ban)

Ban was walking along the Coast with nothing to do. He had looked at the reports from Aoi and Thorn and had come up with nothing. He removed his glasses and rubbed his nose before placing them back on his face. Ban sat under a tree and closed his eyes about to fall asleep when he felt four chakra signatures.

Ban frowned while quickly suppressing his chakra. He jumped into a tree and found four men talking to each other. They wore the headbands that Thorn told him about.

"Where is that baka! We've been here for almost a month on this damn assignment

from Oto-sama," said The largest one.

The smallest one snorted. "If those bitches didn't escape we wouldn't have to be here," said the short one.

"The good Doctor is housing about 50 of us currently even with his supplies so low," said The one on the left.

"Time for another raid on a merchant boat," said the final one before moving out.

Ban plucked a nice red apple from the tree and bit into it. "That was informative. Now who is this Oto-sama?" asked Ban.

(with the Team later that night)

The team waited on the sea in a small boat. All of them wore traditional attire for a stealth Mission, black long sleeve shirts, black pants, face masks, and for Naruto a skull cap to cover his blonde hair.

"We've been out here for nearly an hour," said Runa slightly pissed that the time she was in control nothing was happening.

"Relax. Look over there," said Ban pointing to a Barge that was about 200 feet long.

Thorn pulled on a out a pair of night vision goggles and looked out at the ship. She looked down and saw about 10 mini ships speeding towards the Barge with something in the water following them. A good 30 of those things. The ninjas surrounded the ship and bombed it with Exploding tags, before the things jumped out of the water and on the ship.

"Okay action. Naruto you and Me on ship detail. Thorn, Runa take out those mini boats," said Ban as he and Naruto dived into the water.

"let's get started," said Thorn.

Runa drew her sword and stated to run across the Water. She landed on the first ship and slashed the man across the chest and quickly spun blocking a Kunai, before Thorn appeared behind him and stabbed him in his neck. The other 3 turned to the two Kunoichi and growled at them. They each removed their tops showing that each had on a strange metal gauntlet that was full of holes.

"What the hell are those?" asked Runa.

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling just looking at them," said Thorn.

(on the boat)

Naruto and Ban landed jumped out of the water and jumped onto the boat and quickly found the assailants or at least 2 of them.

"damn those things are ugly," said Ban.

Standing before them was a human like turtle that stood at 6' with large teeth, webbed hands and large spikes in their shells.

Naruto drew his blade and charged forward and leaped into the air delivering a downwards slash that hit the shoulder. Naruto was surprised when it did little damage making only a small cut. The turtle grabbed Naruto and throw him back. Naruto flipped and landed on his hands skidding backwards.

"Damn that thing is strong!" yelled Naruto reaching into his pouch and pulling out a binding seal.

Ban stepped in front of Naruto and flexed his hand. "Stand back Naruto," said Ban.

Naruto looked onto his sensei as Ban charged forward and raised his hand. "SERPENT BITE!" yelled Ban

He grabbed the head of the first turtle and crushed it making brain and bone fly. His partner tired to charge only to blow up via seal that Naruto had stuck him with.

Ban looked at Naruto. "that was 2. there are still 28 of these sons of bitches. Take the left half of the ship. I'll take the right," said Ban.

Naruto nodded as they both took off in their assigned directions.

(with Naruto)

Naruto charged and slashed at the weak spots in his opponents natural/unnatural armor, mostly the necks and faces. They fell quickly with little resistance, but Naruto was not giving the command to kill, only stop.

He did a high jump had all the intentions of killing and slashed his pray so that the only thing left was a pile of meat.

"It seems you have a bit of a temper. We'll have to correct that soon. I won't have any of that," said Naruto as he made his way into the ship. Once inside he en-counted a few of what he believed to be Shinobi by their headbands, but they quickly fell to his temperamental sword. He looked around the room and saw what looked like a summoning scroll from the size of it.

Naruto sheathed his sword and grabbed the contract he slipped it over his back and went up on deck.

Ban was there with a turtle in his hand with a cig. "You ready to go kid?" asked Ban.

Naruto nodded as they both vanished.

As they both left a girl appeared on deck from the water and looked overboard. She had a sad look in her eyes for now she would have to do bad things to them.

(Next day)

Naruto walked along the beach yawning as his new blade on his back. They had talked late into the night about the raid and what those Shinobi could have wanted. It didn't help that Ban had told them that they would be staying an extra week for more investigations.

Naruto growled in frustration. It was coming to the point where he was ready to dish out some real damage when he heard the sounds of beating. A sound that was all to familiar in his ears. Narutro quickly got into character and charged in. He stood overlooking a bluff and down below on the beach he saw three boys about his age beating on a girl covered in bandages.

"HEY leave her alone!" yelled Naruto sliding down the sands and landing.

The leader of them looked at Naruto with a sneer. "Shut it you! This girl here is a demon. A monster! She deserves this!" yelled the boy.

Naruto's mind quickly raced to the old days before everyone knew who he was. Naruto charged in and kicked the boy sending him flying.

"The girl looked up at Naruto and at his sword. "Touch her again and your going to taste my blade and my blade has a bit of a temper," said Naruto.

The boy glared at Naruto with a bleeding lip, but his friends managed to make him leave the area.

"Thank you Stranger-sama for your help," said the girl.

Naruto smiled at her. "No problem. "my name is Naruto," said Naruto holding out his hand.

The girl blushed and shuck it. "Isaribi," said the girl.

Naruto looked to where the boys fled. "What was that all about?" asked Naruto.

Isaribi looked down. "I'd rather not say," said Isaribi.

Naruto nodded. "Fair enough," said Naruto.

(Back at the house)

Naruto arrived at the house. Everyone was there and checking over the gear. Naruto rose an eyebrow at this. "What's with the gear?" asked Naruto looking at his comrades.

Ban, Thorn and Aoi all wore their black outfits and naruto's was laying out for him.

Ban took his smoke out his mouth and blow. "We're checked ever inch of the village and surrounding forest, but now it's time to go to Demon island. We're checking it under the cover of darkness. We move in and check it out," said Ban as Naruto discarded his civilian clothes and put on his black attire.

Thron shifted some of her exploding cards around and stacked them inside 4 leg holsters. "The tides will allow us safe passage for two entrances. We're going to hit at two locations and meet in the middle.

Aoi nodded. "Ban-sensei and I will take the North entrance while you and Thorn-san take the south," said Aoi as Naruto finished getting dressed.

"This mission is to check for any evidence of foul play. Move," said Ban.

(20 minutes later)

Naruto and Thorn found themselves at the entrance of what was to be their stakeout point. Thorn flow the the halls with Naruto on her heels. Thorn was pretty much the scout of the team and was as good at it as she was with her wide range of cards. They stopped for a minute and communicated though Sign Language.

"What now? Signaled Thorn.

"Not sure. This place is strange mostly rock and sand, but no guards," signed Naruto.

Thorn frowned. They went deeper into the forest of stone trees on Demon island to find what they were looking for. Naruto looked around and found nothing. They serched for another half hour, before meeting with Ban and Aoi.

"Well?" asked ban.

"Nothing. Almost like they expected this," said Aoi.

"Or maybe their out at the moment," said Thorn.

Naruto shuck his head. "No. It's all to convenient. I think they've moved the operation or at least the experiments.

"That would be correct," came a voice that held a sneer. They turned and found what could only be described as the Frankenstein reject (and not the monster either). The guy sported light brown skin, large black eyes, a big nose, wearing black slacks, a blue button up shirt, and a white lab coat. Next to him was what could only be a Large Mutant Snapping Turtle and a Mutant Gray wolf. (1)

"What the hell are those?" asked Ban getting into his stance.

The Mad freak smirked. Two of my pet projects. They are pure animal, nothing like My dear Isaribi," said the man pulling Isaribi from behind him bound and gagged.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. He drew his sword and vanished from sight. Before he could hit the mad freak the wolf appeared and punched Naruto hard enough to send him flying into a wall.

"NARUTO-SAN!" yelled Thorn and Aoi as they were about to rush the best.

"Stop!" came the voice of a clocked figure.

The mad man turned to the clocked man. "Agent-sama what are you doing here?" asked the Man.

The Agent spoke in a chilled way that even creeped out Ban. "Hello Amachi-san I came to gather data on your latest projects. Orochimaru-sama is looking forward to seeing them," said Agent.

Everyone froze as he said this. Ban flexed his hand and prepared to charge. Only for Agent to look at him. Ban looked at the blank mask he wore, but could tell that Agent was prepared to battle should Ban move and with Isaribi as a hostage it would be suicide to strike.

Amachi smirked. "Now boy you will fight Wolf one-on-one and should your teammates interfere then this girl will die.

Thorn gritted her teeth. "bastard.

Before anything else could be said Wolf lost it's head and fell to the ground. Everyone looked where Naruto had been only to find a mud puddle.

"Mud clone?" said Aoi.

"I only just made the damn thing while everyone was focused on Agent. Your pet really isn't that tough," said Naruto with a neutral face.

Isaribi's eyes widened and that was all the warning Naruto got before he was slashed in his side. Naruto skidded along the ground and held his side in pain and blood started to drip down the four long claw marks on his side. Standing with a new head was Wolf, before it licked it's claws clean.

Agent put his hand on his chin. "Fascinating! It can heal from even with it's head completely severed. Most interesting," said Agent.

Naruto glared at the beast before him, before sheathing his sword and getting into the horse stance. Naruto took a deep breath. It was rare that Naruto chose to use this stance in a sword fight as he enjoyed the trill of a fight, but this beast was tough to kill and would take some serious power. The Beast crouched lightly and licked it's lips. Nether moved.

"What's going on?" asked Thorn.

"The Zone," said Aoi focusing as not to miss anything that was about to happen

"So the beast has it's own zone. No more like a sense of advanced awareness," said Agent in an excited king of voice.

Thorn looked at Aoi. "What's the zone?" asked Thorn.

Ban didn't take his eyes off his student and Wolf. "The Zone. An Area that contains only two fighters. It's a test of wills. Once they exit the zone one will be dead," said Ban.

Thorn looked back at the battle that was happening. Then in a split second both Naruto and Wolf vanished and reappeared opposite each other, at least until Naruto sheathed his sword and Wolf burst into 1000 pieces.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Agent.

Amachi looked at him. "What! What did that boy do to my poor Wolf!" yelled Amachi.

Agent walked forward. "He sped up his natural reactions by 30 percent so that he could get that attack in. Kenjustu style: Rain of 1000 cuts. A Technique invited by Yuugo Of Konoha when she became a Chunin. Although Naruto-san will be experiencing a powerful numbness though out his whole body.

Naruto crushed as he knew that Agent was right and all he was doing now was shaking badly thing to get his body to move. Aoi looked at Agent and charged at him drawing her own blade. Turtle got in the way and used his gauntlet like forearms as a shield to block her.

Ban jumped over him and flexed his fist. "TRY THIS! _**SERPENT CRUSH!**_" Yelled Ban

Agent jumped back as a 15 ft deep Crater appeared. Agent cursed before taking off.

"Get him Snesei! we'll handle the turtle!" yelled Runa as she took control of her and Aoi's shared body.

Ban nodded and chased after agent wanting him dead.

Naruto looked at Amachi who was sweating bullets. "Your alone now and with Runa and Thorn taking on your turtle it's all over," said Naruto feeling his muscles relaxing ever so slightly as his body was still sparking with pain.

Amachi growled, before taking off with the bound and gagged Isaribi. Naruto growled and slowly stood, before chasing after him.

Runa and Thorn looked at the turtle before they both grinned.

"Whoever takes his head gets Naruto for a week," said Thorn.

"Easiest bet I ever won," said Runa.

Thorn charged in and unleashed her cards. The cards caught turtle in the face blinding it. As she did this Runa ran though hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" yelled Runa launching the ball of fire at the Turtle.

The ball caught the turtle in the chest sending it flying. It rolled, before stopping at a rock and roaring at the two girls, before spinning very fast and tearing a path into the ground. Turtle came at Thorn, before rolling. It changed directions and aimed at Runa. Runa jumped into a rock tree, before drawing two of Aoi's swords.

"Hey plant lady!" yelled Runa.

"What is it spirit girl?" asked Thorn.

"If you can trap it we can destroy it easily enough," said Runa as turtle was spinning in place.

Thorn smirked. I got just the thing," said Thorn pulling out for sealing tags. Thorn jumped into the air and throw the tags onto the ground. "Ye who bows to the heavens bind this creature with your unbreakable chains!" yelled Thorn.

A large amount of chains shot out and around Turtle stopping it from moving. As it struggled to move Runa jumped into the air and held out both her swords.

"Wind style: Cyclone cutter!" yelled Runa as she unleaded two swirling wind blades at Trutle.

The blades hit the arms ripping them off. Thorn smiled, before snapping her fingers making the chains glow a pale red, before exploding leaving nothing but fragments of shell left.

"Over powered much," said Runa sheathing the two swords.

"Please don't get mad, because I get to spend a week with Naruto-kun! Said Thorn sticking her tongue out at Runa.

(with Ban)

Ban jumped over kunai thrown by Agent who waqs heading twords a boat. Ban followed and throw 5 kunai at Agent. Agent pulled out a curve kunai and blocked them all. Ban flipped over Agent and landed before him.

"My aren't you presentent," said Agent.

Ban flexed his hand creaking his knuckles. "Give up Agent. I'm in top 10 Jonin of konoha for a Reason," said Ban fixing Agent with a glare.

Agent snickered. "I know of your 'Evil eyes' and I know that you can't use that power on me because you can't see my eyes,"

Ban smirked, before he charge at Agent with his hand extended. "Good to know!"

Agent jumped backwards and throw a kick at Ban. Band grabbed his legs and crushed it only to turn into log. Ban slipped backwards as a chakra covered hand nearly slit his throat. Ban flipped backward and aimed a punch at Agent. Agent ducked it and thrust his hand at Ban. Ban opened his left hand and caught the attack, before he flipped Agent over his shoulder.

Ban ran though hand signs and placed his hand on the ground. "Earth style: Earth spikes Jutsu!" yelled Ban.

Earth spike shot out of the ground and made a beeline towards Agent. Agent jumped back and ran though his own hand signs.

"Earth style: Mud Wall Jutsu!" yelled Agent as a thick wall of mud stopped the spikes. "Enough games. Kid gloves come off! Fire style: Dragon rage Jutsu!"

Agent took a deep breath and exhaled unleashing a stream of fire from a mask that was destroyed after the attack.

Ban crushed and burrowed underground to avoid the attack. He came up a few minutes later after the flames disbursed but Agent was gone. Ban growled and punched the ground in anger.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Ban

(With Naruto)

Naruto chased after Amachi and caught up to him at a small Island. Amachi held a small needle to his throat.

"Give up. It's over! Let Isaribi-san go and I might allow you to live with your spine intact!" yelled Naruto.

Amachi shuck his head. "It's not over boy. Agent knows I failed and once he tells Orochimaru I'm as good as dead. And I refuse to be an experiment for that man. Maybe if I eliminate you he'll grant me a painless death," Said Amachi pumping himself full of whatever was in the needle.

Amachi grew in height and size, before his skin turned green and he became a creature that was similar to the Girl Isaribi. Naruto drew his sword in his left hand and charged at Amachi. Naruto slashed as Amachi, Amachi jumped back And into the waters on and surrounding the little Island.

Naruto looked around and was trying to detect where his pray was, but the air was full of chakra and was giving him a bit of a hard time. Amachi jumped out of the Water and Dragged Naruto under.

Naruto was holding his breath as best he could, but thriving underwater was a challenge and doing battle under it was nearly impossible for the Konoha ninja.

Amachi laughed as He choked Naruto. "You may have screwed up my operation, but you'll pay for it.

Naruto started to black out, but he kicked Amachi in the gut. Amachi let Naruto go and Naruto began to swin as fast as he could to the top. He never made it as Amachi started to zoom past him and cut Naruto up several times. As Naruto began to bleed he was barly hanging on. He was no medic, but the combination of blood loss and little to no oxygen was a bad combination.

"_Damn! This is going to hurt!" thought Naruto reaching into his pouch and pulling out a seal with the kanji for lightning._

Amachi grinned at Naruto before shooting towards him with his kunai ready to impale him. A mere three feet away and he was stopped. Naruto looked at Him and saw that Isaribi was holding him.

"GET HIM NOW!" yelled Isaribi.

Amachi glared at her. "Your traitorous bitch!" yelled Amachi as he struggled to get away from Isaribi, but she was much stronger then she looked.

"Sealing style: Lightning vest Jutsu!" thought Naruto attaching the seal to Amachi's chest.

The effect was what Naruto predicted as all three of them were electrocuted. Isaribi used what little power she had to drag Naruto away and to the shore. Naruto looked at the water in anticipation.

"He'll be out soon," said Naruto as he tried to stand, but with the shock still to his nerves it was taking all his will power just to stand.

Just as Naruto predicted Amachi came out of the water and was badly injured but alive. He glared at Naruto who held his sword straight.

"You little bastard!" Yelled Amachi charging forward.

Naruto narrow red his eyes and ducked slightly, before slashing Amachi across his stomach.

Amachi fell forward and laid on the ground as he slowly reverted back to his human form.

Isaribi looked at him and gave a sad smile. "Good-bye Amachi-san,"

(A few days later)

The Team had packed and prepared to asked if they would reconsider staying, but Ban said that they couldn't run from their demons forever.

Halfway down the road out of the Town they looked out to the ocean and saw Isaribi there. She gave them a smile and dove underwater.

Naruto smiled at the spot.

00000000000000000000000

(Omake 2: The Evil that is Tora)

Naruto, Thorn, and Aoi all walked towards the Hokage tower to receive their pay for their Mission. Until Thorn stopped her two friends.

"Where is Ry-okki?" asked The purple haired girl.

Naruto paled at this, "Oh crap?" said Naruto as he was about to start running when he saw Kiba walk towards them. "Hey Naruto my mom sent me to find you," said Kiba in a bad mood as he had been looking for Naruto for the last 3 days not knowing that he was out on a mission.

Naruto rose an Eyebrow at this. "Why?" asked Naruto.

Kiba turned and lead them to his clan's compound. The Inuzuka compound was one of the few compounds outside of Konoha's walls, but was still within a defensive distance that helped to keep both the village and the compound safe.

Kiba lead his fellow genin to the dog kennels where they heard squealing. The four of them rushed to the door and saw an amazing site.

Two bombshell Inuzuka women looked on as Ryu-okki was leading a group of 15 or so puppies in what Naruto had dubbed her "cabbit dance'. Also not to far away was Akamaru with hearts in his eyes as he looked at Ryu-okki.

"Oh this is so cute! Where is my camera!" asked the older Inuzuka woman who Naruto knew to be Kiba's mom.

Oh I just wish we could keep her!" yelled the younger woman.

Kiba sighed. "They've been like this since your pet beat Tora," said Kiba.

The three turned to Kiba. "What do you mean by beat?" asked Aoi in her polite way.

"Broke almost every bone in Tora's body," said Kiba.

The three turned now aware that Ryu-okki was becoming the Legend of the village for doing what even the Hokage could not.

Defeating the Evil Cat Demon known as Tora.

000000000000000000

Okay no joking this chapter. It took us weeks to get to this point. And I can honestly say that this was not my best qualitiy so we're going to make up for it with the next chapter.

Until then Ji Ne

A/N

One: Ninja Ninja Rap. I love TMNT 3 We don't own it and I thought it's be cool to add them


	8. On to the Wave

Killjoy: Hana I keep telling you no you can't have Ryo-ohki

Zaara: Really Hana! You really pissed off the girls

Killjoy: And please do not try to kidnap her again for god sake mine and Zaara' Houses were nearly were destroyed when you hid from Thorn and Aoi when she let Runa take control.

Hana: (Gives the puppy dog eyes) But she's so cute. I have to have her!

Tsume: I both find this Amusing and slightly embarrassing

Zaara: Even you have to admit that you've had thoughts of taking Ryo-ohki for yourself

Tsume: Ok I do admit I find her adorable But i am am alpha dammit.

0000000000000000000

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech/Jutsu**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

0000000000000000000

(Konoha)

The first thing that the Team saw when they entered the village wasn't the gate guards or even civilians, but a full blown festival going on with games and such.

Runa turned to her teammates and asked the question that was on all their minds. "Did either of you know that there was going to be a festival?" asked Runa.

Both Naruto and Thorn shuck their head.

"That's because They just throw this together not a week ago," came a light voice behind them.

They spun and Ban got a wicked grin on his face. Standing just behind them was a woman who could pass as a modal. She looked to be around 17 or 18, standing at 5'4, with C-cup breasts, short blue hair that looked like a bob cut, blue eyes that could have passed as Naruto's, tanned skin with a pink star under her left eye, wearing a skin tight one piece spandex suit with no sleeves and long legs, combat Shinobi sandals, a combat Shinobi belt, and a Chunin vest.

She gave a wave and walked over to Ban before giving him a hug. Ban returned the hug in a brotherly sort of way, before he pulled back.

"Hey there babe? When did you get back?" asked Ban with clear happiness in his voice.

The woman shrugged. "About 2 days ago. So are you going to introduce me to your cute little students?" asked the Woman making the squad blush.

Ban Laughed. "Sorry. Guys I'd like to introduce you to Himiko Kudo My little sister from our Genin Days," said Ban.

Himiko smiled. "Nice to meet you guys," said Himiko shaking each of their hands.

"Sempai what's this about anyway?" asked Thorn.

"Well Apparently someone did something no one else can do and beat Tora," said Himiko.

The three teens looked at each other and at once replied. "Ryu-okki,"

Himiko looked at them in surprise and curiosity. "That's right! How did you guys know?" asked Himiko.

Ban smirked and took out his cig. "Ryu-okki is their pet," said Ban

Himiko looked at them, before she busted out laughing. "thank you. We don't know how many generations have had to deal with that damned cat," said Himiko.

Naruto looked at his teammates, before shrugging and heading towards the Inuzuka compound to retive Ryu-okki.

(Inuzuka Compound)

Hana Inuzuka stood with a camra clicking away at the site before her. She had to admit that it was the cutest thing she had ever seen and she wanted to remember it always. That and Make a killing from the Kounichi 'Cutest thing of the year award.

What the prize was 100000 ryo.

"Hana-san," came a voice from the door of the Kenneal.

Hana turned Around to see Naruto, Thorn, and Runa or was it Aoi. It didn't matter.

"Hey guys. I was just taking a few pictures," said Hana.

Runa looked at Hana. "Pictures? Pictures of what?" asked Runa.

The three Gennin came forward and saw the _'cutest' _thing ever. Ryo-okki was doing her Cabbit dance, but was leading a group of pups in it. Runa and Thorn gushed at the sight, before asking Hana for pictures, while Naruto was chuckling to himself.

Naruto got off the wall and turned to leave the kennels. "You girls have fun. I have to train," said Naruto.

(In Town)

Jade wore something of a frown on her face as she made her way down the street in her mission gear. Apparently she would have to head out with Anko, Gekko, and Rin to take care of a simple B-ranked mission. Of course it would be good to get out of the village and away from her most hated Aunt and Cousin.

"Jade-san?" came a voice that she immediately recognized.

Jade spun around and gave a smile to her only real friend besides Yuugao. "Hello Naruto-kun. I didn't know you had returned," said Jade.

Naruto nodded. "I just got back today. Your headed out on a Mission of your own Jade-san?" asked Naruto.

Jade nodded. "Yes. It should be done fairly quickly. We are only delivering a scroll to the Capital, but it is important that it's gets there soon," said Jade.

Naruto nodded. I understand. I hope to see you soon Jade-san.

Jade nodded, before giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek. Naruto blushed heavily as Jade smirked. "I haven't forgotten about our date," said Jade.

Naruto scathed his head before turning to his home. "_What is with my luck with women," thought Naruto._

(Naruto's Apartment)

Naruto walked into his apartment and removed his currently nameless sword. And set it next to his bed. He walked over to the cupboard and looked for something to eat, but nothing was there.

Naruto frowned as he would have to go shopping soon. Naruto sighed, before picking up his sword and closing to head to Ichiruka's restaurant for something to eat. As he opened the door he was meet with the Bun haired girl who lived downstairs.

"Oh it's you... m... Tentwo," said Naruto girnning at the girl.

The girl frowned. "It's Tenten. Honestly Naruto how can you forget my name every time we talk," said Tenten.

Naruto grinned. "A Skill I guess," said Naruto only to be hit by the Righteous Female Fist Jutsu.

"THAT'S SOMETHING YOU SHOULDN'T BRAG ABOUT!" yelled Tenten.

Naruto sat up and grinned at her. "So what do you want anyway Tenten. I'm feeling a bit hungry right now and want to get something to eat before I start messing with seals or my Kinjutstu set," said Naruto.

Tenten nodded, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a set of 100 yen notes. "2000 yen.

Naruto took the money and nodded to her. Alright. Two months rent. Your good. Is there anything else?" asked Naruto.

Tenten was about to say so when she looked at the sword that Naruto had. Now Naruto may have a hard time remembering Tenten's name at times, but he did know one thing about the girl and that was that she had a sex fetish for weapons, ESPACALLY swords.

Tenten pointed to the sword. "T-that's the sword of The Legendary swordsmen Kenpachi Zaraki," said Tenten on the verge of an orgasm as she stared at the weapon.

Naruto looked at the sword that was sitting on his back and nodded. "Yeah. I found it in the land of the Sea. It was almost crying," said Naruto.

Tenten reached for the sword and touched it only to moan as she felt herself cum, and that was just by a touch of the sword. She faltered slightly and leaned on the door. Naruto sweat dropped at this.

"I got to go Tenten," said Naruto.

Tenten nodded and turned to leave. She really needed to get her fetish under control. It could be bad for her one day.

(a little over a week later)

Naruto slowly awoke to a loud knocking on his door. He tried to get up but was very sore thanks to a night with both Thorn and Runa. Who know they were into THAT sort of thing. He slowly got from under the two girls and walked to the door after putting on a pair of shorts.

Naruto opened the Door and Saw Ban standing there. "Are the girls here?" asked Ban with pure business in his voice.

Naruto nodded going to to Shinobi mode. "Hai,"

"Get them and meet me at the south gate. We have a B-ranked mission to attend to," said Ban as he vanished.

Naruto frowned and walked into the room and woke the girls before he dressed in his Mission attire and slipped his sword onto his back.

Aoi yawned and looked at her lover while holding the covers to her body. "What's going on?" asked Aoi.

"Mission," said Thorn who had already dressed in a black skirt, white tank top, black vest, and loose armlets. (1)

Aoi nodded and quickly dressed in a form-fitting all black leather suit with it only zipped halfway up letting her breasts breath. She sheathed her sword on her side and put several unlocking shrunkens in her pouch before picking up Ryo-oki. The nodded to each other before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

(With Ban)

Ban sat at the gate with his cigarette in his mouth a bit agitated at having to save kakashi's lame ass. He throw his cigarette away just as his three students appeared. Ban stood up.

"Alright here's the deal it seems team 7 has gotten into a bit of trouble," said Ban.

"What kind of trouble Sensei?" Asked Thorn.

Ban pulled out a scroll and opened it. "It appears they've run into the Momochi faction,"said Ban.

Naruto looked at Ban. "Momochi faction.

Aoi looked at her boyfriend. "The Momochi faction is a Rouge Shinobi band that is lead by Zabuza Momochi Former member of the SSS (2). He defected when the Fourth Mizukage came to power almost 12 years ago. His faction consents of around 20 Shinobi with all of them being at least Chunin in level," said Aoi.

Ban nodded. "You got that right, but we got a bit more Intel. So far we know he has the Demon brothers on his payroll as well as a Hunter Ninja in his back pocket," said Ban.

"That bad huh?" asked Naruto.

Ban nodded. "It gets worse. Gato Head of Goto's shipping is involved," said Ban.

Thorn stiffened. "That guy? His whole family history is one fucking gangster after another calling shots in the underworld," said Thorn as they paused inside a tree.

Ban nodded. "Right in one go. His Great Grandfather started it as a way to make money, but all he did was simple drug trafficking, Then he moved to the big time and got people doped up on Fade. Turned them into slaves for his operations," said ban as they started up again.

"What about the next two generations?" asked Naruto trying to get Intel on the 'Money' of the operations.

Nothing Major as far as I can tell, but his dad took it to the next level with human smuggling and Gato took it a step further. Slave and Sex rings!" said Ban gripping his fist tightly.

No one said another word for the rest of the way to Wave.

(Road to outer village)

A woman stood in a tree with her three subordinates. Two of the Former Iwa Ninja that made her sick to her stomach, but were useful to her masters plan.

Kimiko Kaguya was as beautiful as she was dangerous. At 17 she was fairly tall compared to others her age and gender standing at a good 5'7" with unusually pale skin mid c-cup breasts, not very top heavy, and more then once she was glad that she didn't have breasts the size of watermelons as they would hinder her fighting style and movement, long sliver hair fell to the middle of her back with red beads on the bangs, vivid green eyes, two red dots right above her eyebrows and in the center of her forehead, soft features as a scowl was prominent on her face. She wore light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a loose white obi sash.

"Hey Kimiko-chan are you sure that they are coming this way?" asked one of the Missing Iwa nin.

Kimiko looked at him. "Don't ask such a foolish question to me again fool," said Kimiko.

The Iwa nin glared at her. "What did you say you little bitch! If it wasn't for Momochi-sama you'd just be another toy," said the Iwa ninja.

Kimiko looked at him and throw her hand at him making him flinch as did the other ninja with her. The Iwa ninja held his gaze locked on hers hoping to prove that he didn't fear her. Kimiko didn't blink making the man fear her even more. She turned around making the man sigh in relief, before she quickly spun around and slashed his across the throat with a sword made of bone.

"Kimiko-san was that necessary!" asked her Mist subordinate.

Kimiko coughed, before dropping the sword. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a pill and swallowed it. It took a few seconds but she got her breathing under control. "Hai. It was necessary. He questioned me. One of Zabuza-sama's most valuable tools. I won't have problems within our ranks. I am his enforcer, his sword that will destroy anything in his path to free the Mist," said Kimiko.

The Mist shinobi nodded. "I understand that Kimiko-san as I am one of his tools as well, but your condition..."

"Means nothing when compared to his goals," said Kimiko turning from the man.

The other Iwa ninja was about to interject when he stopped. "Our targets are 20 minutes out," said the Man.

"Well lets not keep them waiting," said Kimiko

(10 miles outside of town)

Ban stopped in the trees with his students following suit. He looked around and knew that someone was ahead of them.

"What is it Sensei?" asked Aoi drawing her sword.

Thorn frowned, before putting Ryo-okki on the forest ground making her hiss at the trees. Naruto looked around and drew his sword.

"Someone's here. Be on your guard. From here on out we walk," said Ban as he pulled on a pair of fingerless gloves leaving the straps open.

As they began to walk Aoi's ears twitch slightly before she moves in front of Thorn blocking a hail of kunai with her blade. After that Thorn quickly reached inside of her card case and pulled out three fire cards and aimed them at the tree. They burst forcing the ninja from the tree.

"**Water style: Ink madness!**" yelled Naruto drenching the man in oil

Ban moved and slapped a tag on his back. "Fry you son of a bitch. KAI," said Ban releasing the seal making the man explode.

"Thank you for getting rid of that weakling," came a voice from in front of them. They turned around and glared at the two people.

The first person was a woman who was probably a year or so older then Naruto, while the Man looked really strong. He had black hair, a five o'clock shadow with a light mustace, standing at 5'10 feet tall, wearing the traditional gear of Kiri, and across his back was a sword.

Ban stiffened. Damn," said Ban.

Naruto looked at Ban. "Damn! Damn is never good," said Naruto holding his sword.

"Konaru Akima. B-ranked missing nin and Lt in the Momochi faction. Said to have been close to obtaining a rank within the SSS, but was denied because of his bloodline. Shortly before the bloodlines purge," said Ban

Thorn never took her eyes off the two of them but still asked Ban. "What is his bloodline?"

Ban shuck his head. "It was never recorded in the Bingo-books," said Ban.

Thorn shuck her head.

"Enough," said Kimiko as a pure white blade slid into her hands. "You die here so you won't interfere in Zabuza-sama's plans," said Kimiko.

Ban glared at the girl. "Naruto, Aoi take the girl. Thorn your with me," said Ban.

Konaru smirked. As he looked at Kimiko. "You mind giving me some room Kimiko-san. I'd hate to explain to Zabuza-sama that you were hurt while I was using _my_ bloodline," said Konaru.

Kimiko nodded, before taking a step forward. "I planned on moving anyway. Your within the range of my attacks and I can't have _you_ in the way," said Kimiko.

Naruto and Aoi vanished before appearing next to Kimino and slashing at her. Kimiko blocked using two swords. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that she wasn't using swords.

"Are those bones?" asked Naruto.

Kimiko nodded. "Yes," said Kimiko throwing them off. Before pointing her sword at Naruto. "My full name is Kimiko Kaguya the last member of my clan and last wilder of the Dead bone pulse," said Kimiko.

"Dead bone pulse?" asked Aoi putting her sword and holding it slightly in front of her.

Kimiko looked at her. "It is the most feared bloodline in Kiri. It allows me to manipulate the speed of my bones growth as well as the location of calcium deposits. My bone that they remove from the body immediately regenerates. I can increase the density of the created bones, making them stronger than steel," said Kimiko.

Aoi frowned. "Stronger then steel or not your not going to beat me!" yelled Aoi, Charging in while swinging her blade.

"**Dance of the Cresent moon**!" yelled Aoi as she came down.

**Dance of the Camellia!" said Kimiko.**

Kimiko brought her bone sword up blocking Aoi. Kimiko pressed forward forcing Aoi to dig her heels into the ground as she was pushed back by the kaguya. Naruto rushed froward and throw out a punch to her jaw. Kimiko's head was turned, but Naruto winced in pain as Kimiko raised just looked at him, before raising her blade and slashing at naruto.

Naruto jumped back, but had a deep cut across his chest. He looked at Kimiko. "_We're not dealing with just any old kunoichi. She's as deadly as a lake is calm. One wrong move and were done," thought Naruto_

(Ban and Thorn vs Konatu)

Ban cracked his knuckles. "Watch my six and follow up," said Ban.

Thorn nodded as Ryo-okki stood next to one of her mistresses.

Konaru smirked before making the 'come on' motion with his left hand. Ban charged forward and throw a punch at Konaru. Konaru blocked with his right arm. Ban's eyes widened as he heard the sound of rock smashing. His left came out of nowhere and Ban skidded backwards.

"SENSEI!" yelled Thorn throwing a few cards at Konaru.

The cards hit Konaru as he raised his arms as the cards exploded. With smoke covering the area. Thorn rushed over to Ban who was sitting up with blood sliding down from his lips.

Ban sat up and glared at Konaru. "At least we know what his bloodline is now," said Ban standing up and flexing his right hand making it pop.

Thorn looked at the some and saw that Konaru was standing there, but on both his forearm;s and body was solid rock. His shirt was ripped to shreds thanks to the jagged parts shooting out his his chest, back and shoulders.

Konaru smirked at them. "Let's play," said Konaru pulling his fist back. **Earth Style: spiked fist Jutsu!"** said Konaru as his hand became spiked.

"Ban groaned. "This just got a lot harder," said Ban charging at Konaru with Thorn pulling out two kunai and following up.

Konaru squraed up and throw out a punch at Ban, Ban did a side spin to the right and did a double sidekick that knocked Konaru's head to the side. Thorn throw her Kunai at Konaru only for them to bounce off his body. Konaru spun and fainted a punch making Ban try and dodge to the side only to take a knee to the gut. Ban's Eyes widened in pain. Konaru grabbed him as he went up and punched Ban sending him flying again.

Thorn cursed and started to run though hand signs. "**Water style: Water Drill Jutsu**!" yelled Thorn shooting out a drilling water ball.

Ryo-okki opened her mouth and fired off a beam of lightning that struck the ball causing it to have properties in both water and lighting when it Hit Konaru.

Konaru didn't think about the little animal having any type of chakra manipulation let alone an element. He didn't have to to move so he throw up his hands to block the attack. The attack hit his hands, but with the added charge of electricity he was blown back with the electricity doing substantial damage to his body. After the attack broke off Konaru fell to one knee panting. He looked at Thorn preparing to charge, but jumped back due to instinct ads ban hit the ground that he was just standing on with an open palm strike leaving a semi-sided crater.

Ban smirked at him. "Did you forget about me you bastard?" asked Ban.

(Kimiko vs Aoi and Naruto)

Kimiko blocked a power strike from Naruto and leaned backwards to avoid the precise attack from Aoi. Another bone sword jettison out of her left hand that she aimed at Aoi. Aoi did a quick spin , but was still cut just under her right eye. She jumped back as Naruto throw a kick at Kimiko's chest. Kimiko jumped backwards and stared at the two ninjas who were also swordsmen. Kimiko was use to dealing with people who's skills were below hers. Even as a child the silver haired beauty didn't have much competition in the department of Kenjutsu. And yet here were two people of GENIN rank giving her a hard time.

Kimiko narrowed her eyes, before dropping her bone swords. She dropped low and dashed forward Naruto prepared to Attack, but Kimiko slipped past him. And allowed bones to grow out of her fingers, almost like claws (3). She swiped her claws at Naruto and slashed his across his chest. Naruto growled, but started to back pedal as she lashed out her her claws. Naruto stopped and tried to parry her attack, only for her to slip to the right and stab Naruto in his back. Naruto let out a wile of pain.

"_AOI! I'm taking over now. Sword on sword isn't going to work," yelled Runa._

_Aoi Nodded to her Sister. "Do it!_

Aoi screamed before her eyes flashed gold and Runa came out. "Get your claws out of him!" yelled Runa running though hand signs. "Hell's Illusion Style: Body Rot!" yelled Runa as a invisible ring rushed out of her head and hit Kimiko making her drop to the ground. Kimko grabbed her arm as she saw that it was starting to rot away.

"AWWWWWWWWW!" yelled Kimiko.

Runa ran over to Naruto and looked hi over. The puncture wounds were closing, but they were still bleeding badly. Runa cursed as she turned to Kimiko who had broken the Genjutsu and was looking murderous. Runa took hold of Aoi's sword and swapped places with her sister.

(Ban & Thorn vs. Konaru)

Ban and Konaru were moving around each other, almost in a dance as they tried to strike, kick, and punch each other. Ban was faster, but Konaru was stronger and it was showing. Thorn stood by close, but out of the way of the fight. Ryo-okki too watched with her eyes locked as if waiting for an opening.

Ban jumped back out of a strike, before grabbing Konaru's arm. He gave him a smirk and squeezed down. Konaru howled in pain as the rocks were crushed, but the bone underneath as well.

Konaru jumped back and did a few one handed signs. "Kimiko-san retreat! **Mist Style:** **Hidden mist Jutsu!**" yelled Konaru as the mist rolled in.

Ban glared at Konaru. "Your not going Anywhere!" Said Ban lashing out at the spot where Konaru had been standing.

Konaru's voice projected from all around him. "In due time we will finish our battle. After all this is a battle between two men from two dying clan's," said Konaru as his voice faded.

(With Aoi and Naruto)

Kimiko frowned and stepped backwards into the mist. "What is your name?" asked Kimko as her eyes fell on Naruto.

Naruto frowned at her. "Naruto Uzumaki Genin from the hidden Leaf village," said Naruto.

Kimko nodded. "I see. Well then Uzumaki-san the next time we meet in battle you _will_ fall," said Kimiko stepping into the mist until her body was no more.

The mist cleared allowing them to see each other. Ban leaned up against a tree and grabbed his side and gave his neck a quick snapping motion. Giving off a horrible creaking sound.

"That big bastard nearly broke my fucking neck," said Ban.

Naruto sat next to him and removed his shirt showing off a few deep cuts that were slowly healing.

Naruto smirked. "look on the bright side," said Naruto.

Aoi looked at Naruto. "What bright side Naruto-kun?"

Thorn sighed. "The fact that were still alive to talk about it and we have the enemy on the run," said Thorn.

Naruto nodded. "I think that beats death any day," said Naruto.

Ban looked at his students and was a bit amazed at how much they had grown.

00000000000000000000

Tsume:That was not fair.

Hana: (Laughing so hard she can't stand straight)

Zaara: Okay even I didn't think an Alpha would fall for that.

Killjoy:Oh my god that was hilarious haha we had one cabbit dance in private and you almost become a fan girl hahahaha.

Tsume:Oh shut up.

Zaara: It was fun seeing a alpha like you become a puddle of goo! (laughs)

Tsume:GOD DAMMIT (storms out the door.)

Killjoy:hahahaha see you all next time.

0000000000000000000

one: Think of Tifa from Advent Children, which we do not own and Tifa is property of Squre Enix.

Two: Seven Shinobi Swordsmen

Three: Think Yoriko from X-men. Which we do not own.


End file.
